


When the Dead Walk the Earth

by Boyswhofellout



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyswhofellout/pseuds/Boyswhofellout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a little town in Georgia is the Grimes family. Rick, the Deputy Sheriff and Charles, the town doctor, are brothers. Lori, wife to Rick and school teacher, and Star, wife to Charles and the town librarian. When Charles and Star were in high school they fell in love and soon after had a baby girl. Her name is Charlotte Grimes. Years after she was born, Rick and Lori had Carl, who charlotte looked after and cared for. During school breaks Charlotte would go and visit Rick and Lori whenever she could. After Carl was born Charlotte would often watch him and play with him. Took earn money, she would go and work at the Police Station making coffee/food runs, filing papers, little things. After some pleading from Charlotte, Rick started taking her out with him and Shane to catch the bad guys. Charlotte was with them when Rick got shot, she stayed with Lori and Carl who was around ten at the time. Charlotte was in her Junior year at college when the world went to shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When the Dead Rise

"Charlotte! Come on, we gotta get out of here!" a voice yelled. It was muffled and it echoed, like it was far off and in a cave. I looked up to the person with the voice. Lori looked back into my eyes, worry and panic on her face. She shook me "Charlotte, we have to go!" she seemed to yell, but it was still muffled. There was ringing in my ears and I finally realized that it wasn't ringing, it was screaming. Everything came back into focus and my hearing had returned. Lori saw that I was back to earth "Honey, we have to go." she said. I stood unresponsive with my eyes wide at the sight I had just witnessed: a person being eaten alive by a person who was just shot and killed. "Charlotte!" she yelled and snapped her fingers in my face. "We have to go!" she yelled again. I nodded and started to shuffle my feet to the car where Shane and Carl waited with the car running. Carl hadn't seen, but he was spooked. I wasn't sure he understood what was going on and I was happy he didn't. He didn't need to, not if this was solved quickly.

I stopped halfway to the car and looked up. "Rick." was all I whispered. Lori looked and me, a look of I-knew-this-was-coming. She knew I was going to go after him, no matter what. What if Rick became poor Mrs.Waters, the neighbor she just saw eaten alive? The thought made my stomache to backflips and she felt sick instantly.

"We'll stop on the way to Atlanta." she suggested. I shook my head, the hospital was in the opposite direction of Atlanta. I moved my foot and kicked something, making me look down. It was a silver blade with a black handle. I looked around and saw the shelth that went with it and grabbed them. I strapped on the holster and gripped the handle. It was the perfect weight for my right arm, the arm I did everything left. Lori must have seen that look of determination that I got when I had my mind set on something because she pulled me into a tight hug. "Come find us in Atlanta, on the outskirts first, then the city. Be safe honey." she said, her voice breaking on 'honey'. She pulled away and kissed my forehead and I nodded.

"Be safe, take care of Carl." I said and walked in the direction of the hospital. I had a feeling I'd need the blade, but how to kill these things was another story. I thought it through as I walked cautiously. The first one to rise was shot in the chest around the heart and that obviously didn't kill them. People wasted bullets shooting the same spot hoping to have a diferent effect with each bullet. They did nothing. Slowed them down a bit, but didn't stop them. Some of the ones that were offically dead had head shots. As a teenager, the joke of a 'zombie apocolypse' was make often. I remembered a book I had read about how to servive and it said something about reannimation happened in the brain with made sence since that's where all motion and thoughts come from.  _Aim for the head?_  I thought to myself. There weren't many rest and the ones that remained were occupied with other living people. I started to pick up the pace as I got the hospital in sight. By the time I saw the enterence I was running. The glass doors slid open meaning power was still on, that was reassuring I guess.  _Room 184_ I thought as I ran upstairs. I found it quickly and ran in to find Rick, still bruised and bandaged, unconcious. I figured he would be, but I was hoping he wouldn't be. I looked around frantically for something to barricade the door with. Could these things still open doors? I almost screamed when I realized the human race knew nothing about these things. I had to get to Atlanta, to the CDC where I had an intership. I need to study them, learn their ways. I was almost hysterical with how that sounded, like they were aliens from another planet. No, this was a disease and all diseases have cures, one just needs to find it. But how? From what I had seen, I didn't want to get anywhere near one. I heard noices out in the hallway and peaked my head out to see the national guard. I smiled, maybe they could help me move Rick. I heard gunshots from the room they had just entered and the smile vanished. I quickly closed the door and locked it, hoping they wouldn't kick it down. I heard them rush past without stopping and released the breath I had been hold. I walked over to bed where Rick was and shook him, lightly at first.

"Rick." I repeated over and over. I started shaking him harder "Rick!" I began to shout. I checked for the pulse that I knew was already there, just slow. I sighed and looked around for something to write on. I found his paper with a pen attached to the clipboard.  _Rick! Go to Atlanta. Carl, Lori, Shane, and I will be there! Love, Charlotte_  I wrote in large letters. I looked around and found something he could use to protect himself. I put it next to the clipboard and wrote  _Use this to protect yourself. You'll understand when you find us._  I wrote and drew an arrow to the object. I looked at him with sad eyes, hoping he's wake up soon and find us. I desided to go check on my family, then come back to see if he was awake. Whether he was or wasn't, I 'd go to Atlanta to meet up with Lori and the rest. I unlocked the door and looked around, the hall was clear. I exited and found a can of spray paint that was used to, from my observation, mark the room doors.  _Rick!_  I wrote in large letters. I drew an arrow in the way I was going leaving an arrow on every wall. Before I walked on I signed it so he'd know it was from me.  _-Char_ I wrote and walked on cautiously. I made it out savely and ran for the woods to take cover and think. I got up and walked out to the main road to walk towards my house where I hoped I'd find my mom, dad, and brother. I'd have to stay somewhere, hopefully in my bed, tonight before I headed for Atlanta.

I arrived in front of my brick house and stopped. There were things outside the house in front of the walk way to the door. I walked cautiosly towards the pile of dead and stopped to observe them. None of them looked familiar but I took a step back as I saw one move. It was under another one and it was in fact a corpse. I took a step closer to see if I knew them and gasped. I knew them alright, that scar on it's eyebrow and upper cheek was put there by it's,  _his_  sister. It was an accident obviously, I didn't mean to cut him but it was in the heat of the tickle fight. My big brother, my Jackson, reached for me gargling. His eyes were milky white, glazed over like something had possed him. His leg was bleeding from a bite mark, he must have been fighting them off so they didn't get to the house and was dragged down, there were so many bodies. I fought a scream, afraid one of those  _things_  would hear, if they even could hear. I covered my mouth as tears cascaded down my cheeks and fell to my knees in defeat. I knew what I had to do, put him out of agony and stop him from hurting others. I had to kill my favourite person in the whole world. What would I do without him? He was the one who made me strong, toughened me up. I'd never servive this without him now! I cried for a bit and finally was reduced to sniffles. I got to my feet and sucked in a breath, walking towards him. I knelt down next to him and stroked him dirty blonde hair, crying again. He didn't even regognize me, he just snapped his teeth at me. I sniffled and held my knife above my head, just to drop it due to weakness. I sighed and looked into the stollen eyes that were once my older brother's. This thing wasn't my brother, it was a monster who took him. This thing was the walking corpse of my bother, nothing but a... a... walker. I kissed Jackson's stollen forehead and did it. I heard the noise it made and cringed in sadness, sickness, and agony. I just killed my brother. Who else would I need to kill in this new hell?


	2. Atlanta

I couldn't go in the house, what if my parents were like that too? I sat there and held Jackon while tears cascaded from my eyes. My brother, my anchor, my closet friend, was dead. I cried so much I started to feel sick, I knew this feeling. I knew I needed to stop soon or I'd be sick and that was not something I needed right now. I slid away from the pile of bodies and put my head between my knees, taking deep breaths. I breathed out the last big breath an blew it out slowly. I got up and dusted off the skirt of my dress. I froze.  _Dress_ _.[(Outfit)](http://www.polyvore.com/calm/set?id=105947643)_  I was wearing a dress. I'd probably have to run, duck, jump, things I didn't want to do in a dress. I sighed, I would have to go into the house now. I took another deep breath and turned to my house. The door was closed so I was even more nervous. I walked up and opened the door slowly.

"Hello!?" I called out and waited. Nothing. I walked in the front hallway that was lit with sunlight from the day. "Mom? Dad?" I called. There was a rustling sound and then panting. "Luxelle!" I exclaimed as the Siberian husky ran towards me. I rubbed his head and he licked my arms for a bit until I stood straight again. "Alright boy, I gotta change and get things together." I said and headed for the stairs to my room. My door was closed, as usual, with a sign that said  _Caution: Loud Music Ahead_ I loved that sign, it was a gift from my best friend Dextra who shared my love of music. We had been friends since the 7th grade and even went to collage together. I started to wonder if she was okay, but stopped the thought of her being one of those things. I went to my closet and grabbed my shoulder bag, then over to my wardrobe. I grabbed a two shirts and two pairs of pants, socks, and undergarments. I then picked out a separate outfit, the one I would wear right now. I had on a tank top, like always, and put on a teal plaid shirt that rolled up to the sleeves, regular denim skinny jeans (nothing these things can grab on to, tight clothes are good) and laced up my spiked combat boots. I put my blonde hair in a messy bun and walked out to the main hall. [(Outfit)](http://www.polyvore.com/before_storm/set?id=105947373) I headed to the basement where my parents kept their weapons and opened the hidden room. I strapped one knife to my hip and put another one in my boot. Guns next. I took my colt that my dad had gotten me for my birthday, weird birthday present right? I know. I then grabbed my secondary gun, just a regular black gun. I was ready to go back upstairs when I spotted a collection of katanas. I grabbed one and it's sheath and hooked it around me. I walked back upstairs feeling rather badass with my bag on my hip. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed all sorts of food that didn't need to be refrigerated. I took a large swig of milk from the jug, something I might never do again, and walked into the living room. I switched on the TV to the news channel to see if there was any information on the situation. They showed carnage and those things eating people. I gasped as they flicked to film. It was me, as I killed Jackson and cried. I got angry, I was shown being weak and I wasn't weak. I breathed in a deep breath and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, a news reporter sat at her desk with her anchoman and a man in a lab coat. He was talking about how this was inevitable and advised that everyone head to the city and to the CDC for the vacination that they claimed to have. We didn't have a vacination for that and I knew that for a fact. I clicked off the TV in disgust and got up to walk away. I realized that maybe it might be a good idea to pack clothes for the hotter days so I ran back up stairs and grabbed a few pairs of shorts. I looked around my room and spotted my small book of pictures from past events and I grabbed it. I slipped in my back pocket so it was close.  _Phone_ I thought. I grabbed it and checked the battery which read 100%. I grabbed my charger because, hey, you never know. I flew down the stairs and stopped in the doorway of the living room. One last look. I figured Lux would have come to me since I made so much noise on the steps but there was nothing. I stood still, listening. I heard whinning and then a howl, a cry of a dog. I ran to the back door and saw Lux limping, blood dripping from his neck area close to the leg. He fell in a heap and I gasped. "Lux!" I called. Before I ran to him, I heard moaning and groaning making me look up. I was greeted with the sight of multiple dead people walking towards me. My eyes widened and I backed up, slamming the door and locking it, then closing the curtains quickly. The glass doors were void of banging so I snuck a look and say them all bending over Lux. I closed my eyes and backed up slowly. Glancing around the room again and again, looknig for anything I might need, I spotted car keys. My car was still here, hopfully in the garage. I grabbed them and ran to the car, throwing my bag in the pasenger seat. I looked around the garage and spotted a gas can full, used for the lawmower. I popped the trunk and put the can in it, along with a tool box and the spare blankets and pillow we kept in the garage. I put it next to the tent I always kept with me, my college friends and I liked to camp. Taking one last look I sat down in the driver's seat and started the car, hitting the garage button on my visor in the process. I didn't hesitate, I floored the gas pedal and ran down the few dead ones in front of me and turned towards the hopital. As I approched, I saw what was an empty parking lot one hour ago was now filled with dead ones. I'd never make it past all those bodies and some were already turning around and looking towards me. _  
_

"Shit!" I said under my breath and turned the car around. "Dammit Rick, you better wake up eventually and find me." Atlanta. Go towards Atlanta. I'm only an hour behind Lori, Shane and Carl. I spead out of my town, leaving my life and town to shrink in my rear view mirror.


	3. Left in Ruin

I switched on the radio and listened to the broadcast, the news reporter telling anyone listening that there was a refugee camp in Atlanta, protected by National Guard. It also went on about how the CDC was close to a cure and that people should go there and get vaccinated. I knew that wasn't true. In college I was studying medicine and fortunately got an internship at the Atlanta CDC. It was a long drive but worth it. I was practically guaranteed a job there after I graduated. I was going to have a nice job, live in the city, enjoying a nice life. That's what I was suppose to have, not this. Not fearing what should already be dead and buried. Not wondering if I'll ever see my parents or my uncle. No one is meant for this life. From what I've seen, this isn't life. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice a line of traffic going into the city. I stopped suddenly, releasing a sigh. I sat in my seat for a few minutes when my radio went dead, nothing but static. We weren't moving and the number of cars coming out of Atlanta was slowly increasing. I finally decided to get out and ask the person in front of me what was going on.

"We've been sitting here for about an hour now, haven't moved." the woman, who I assumed was a wife, said to me.

"An hour? You maybe see a group of three, little boy with brown hair, tall skinny woman also brown hair and man with darker hair and stubble?" I asked hopefully.

"Might've. What's it to you?" the man asked. He was heavy set, looked like his brain was full of rocks.

I was taken aback, "The woman is my aunt, boy's my nephew. The man is a friend."

"Try a few cars up, I think I know who you're talking about." the woman with greying hair said in a quiet voice. I thanked her and walked towards the direction she pointed.

"Lori!?" I called out. "Shane! Carl!"

"Charlotte!" I head Lori call. I ran over to her and hugged her. "Thank god. Rick?" I shook my head.

"Jackson is dead. Mom and dad weren't there. Those dead 'uns got Luxelle." I told her.

"Jackson was home? I thought he-"

"I know, I know. I didn't know either. He had turned. I had to put him down."  _Put him down._  It sounded like I was talking about a dog. Lori hugged me close, rubbing circles on my back. "Carl?"

"He's in the car." I walked over and slid into the backseat with him.

"Hey kiddo." I said, ruffling his hair. He smiled at me slightly. I watched Shane fiddling with the radio, getting nothing but static and noise. "Anything?" I asked him. 

"Nah. Last thing I heard was something 'bout a CDC and then the radio went dead."

"Yeah, same happened in my car. I grabbed a bunch of supplies from my place before I left, loaded it in my car. Got a full gas can, blankets, tools. Grabbed a full bag of food, mostly cans. Got some fruit and veggies, we'll have to eat them soon though. Figured, no matter where we stay, we can find a patch a earth and soil, plant some seeds." I told him and Lori as she came up to us.

"Good thinkin' sweetie." Lori told me. It was starting to get late, but the huge helicopters that flew over our heads was unmistakable. We ran after them, ducking into the woods to see them fly over Atlanta and drop something. Suddenly,the sound of explosions filled the air. They were bombing the city!

"Mom?" Carl asked, confused. I fell to my knees, Lori and Shane coming up behind me. Shane put his one arm around Lori and held her and the other hand went on my shoulder, squeezing it comforting me. The air was filled with screams of agony and despair, they were bombing the only hope anyone had. I thought of all the people I had met in Atlanta while I was doing the first half of my internship. Were they suffering? I hated thinking about it.

"Come on, we have to find a place to stay." Shane told me, pulling at my shoulder. I wiped my face and stood, following close behind them back to the car. Shane pulled out his map and started talking to Lori about where to go but I pulled Carl, his eye dropping, to me and slept. Figured I'd let the adults handle this one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carl and I woke up in the backseat of the car. I sat up and looked out the window, saw that we were surrounded by woods. We got out and saw there were other people we didn't know. I saw an RV and a few other cars, even a motorcycle. 

"Lori?" 

"Over here Char." I heard her call.

"See we found a nice spot to rest for now. Didn't expect all these people though." I commented.

"Well, this is Andrea-" she started and motioned to the girl next to her with wavy blonde hair who smiled, "-and that's her sister Amy. They came with Dale, he owns the RV" she said pointing to the top of the vehicle where an older man with white hair sat. "There's Carol, her husband Ed and their daughter Sophia." she continued.

"Met them on the road didn't we?" she nodded.

"There's Jaqui and Jim with Morales and his family. That's T-Dog over there with Glenn. Way over there are the Dixon brothers, Merle and Daryl. And you know the rest is us." I nodded. There was a lot of people here. 

"Where's Shane?" I asked, not spotting him. 

"He's probably talking to Daryl and Merle, he wanted to stage a hunting trip. Get some food hopefully." Lori told me.

"I'm gonna go find him, contribute." before Lori could stop me I walked towards where she pointed. As I approached I heard voices, a gruff one first. Then one that was a little higher one that'd easily get on you're nerves if you heard it for too long, then Shane's.

"-was hoping maybe you two could help out." I heard Shane say.

"Hey." I announced myself, coming up next to Shane. A man with brown hair and a vest was cleaning a crossbow sat next to an older man with a receding hairline and light blonde hair.

"Hey, morning sleepy head." Shane said and ruffled my messy hair. I slapped his hand away and quickly fixed my hair, noticing the younger boy with brown hair looking my way.

"Lori told me you were trying to pull together a hunting trip. You know I'm a great shot and I know my way in the woods." I stated. "Figured I'd help out."

"I was actually hoping you'd like to go into the city with a few other people. You know the area almost as good as Glenn. You're quick on your feet too, in and out quick." Shane told me.

"Into the city for what?"

"Supplies mostly, to check out what's going down in the city."

"We saw what's going down in the city, they bombed it. Whole city is probably in ruins."

"Besides, I hunt alone." the brown hair man spoke up.

"Char, meet Daryl-" Shane started, motioning to the man who just spoke, "-and his brother Merle." 

"What kinda name is 'Char'?" Merle asked bluntly.

"Short for Charlotte. What kinda name is Merle?" I rebutted, earning a smirk from him.

"So, the city?" Shane interrupted.

"Who's going?"

"Glenn, Jaqui, Morales, Andrea, and Merle." Shane stated. "They leave you tomorrow morning."

"'s a big group. If those things are invading the city, a big group is probably more noticeable." I told him. "Don't worry about it, I'll stay here. If you're going to one of the only people here, you'll need the manpower." I added.

"I dont't see no manpower in that small body of your's." Merle commented.

I smirked, "I have more manpower in my pinkie than you have in your whole body."

"Thems fightin' words darlin." Daryl said.

"I'm willing to stick to those words, darlin." I spat back.

"She's little, but she's fierce. Saw her take down the biggest high school senior in her freshman year. She's been trained well, tough as nails this one." Shane defended, bringing a smile to my face.

"Maybe I could use you on the hunting trip. Someone's gonna have to carry what I catch."  Daryl thought aloud.

"Well say the word and I'm in." I told him, resting my hand on my hip. I noticed I didn't have my weapons on me, save for the knife in my boot. "Shane where are my weapons?"

"Safe. Don't worry Char."

"Well since I'm awake can I have them? At least give me a gun." I reason.

"What do you need it for?" Shane protested. My mouth fell open slightly in shock at his argument.

"In case it's a little foggy, the world has gone to shit!-" I start, only to be interrupted by Shane.

"Watch your mouth."

"-You can't be serious right now! The world itself is in ruins and you're telling a grown adult to watch their mouth? There are people walking around that should be buried six feet under and you won't give me a weapon to defend myself?" I argue, still standing in front of the Dixon brothers.

"You did say she was tough as nails, think she can handle a weapon or two." Daryl defended in his gruff southern drawl. I motioned to him and raised my eyebrows. Shane and I glared at each other until he dropped his head, softly saying fine under his breath, leaving to get them.

"Thanks Daryl." I say, sending a look his way. He nods and stays silent.

"Well aren't you two becomin all buddy buddy." Merle commits. I sigh and walk away, hearing a loud slap on skin and a shout of surprise and feel a small grin creep onto my face.


	4. Hunting with Daryl

"C'mon." Daryl says shortly at me.

"Where are we going?" I ask, grabbing the attention of Shane, Lori and Carl with my voice.

"You said you wanted to come huntin', so let's go." he replied standing before me.

"Thought you said you hunted alone." I said with a smirk, then standing and grabbing one of my guns and both my knives.

"Ay, you don't wanna come, fine by me." he said. I smiled and stood in front of him, waiting for him to lead the way.

"You be careful, sweetie." Lori walked over to me and kissed my forehead. Shane gave me a nod and Carl ran over, hugging my hips. I ruffled his hair and then turned to walk off with Daryl.

"Later Merle." Daryl called, walking into the woods without a glance back or waiting for a response. We walked in silence as we entered the woods, both of us no knowing how the other hunted.

"So uh..." I began, clearing my throat, "Did you hunt a lot before the world went to shit?"

"Yea. Me and Merle. Our pa taught us. 'Bout the only useful thing he did for us." Daryl said. "What 'bout you?"

"My uncle Rick taught me how to shoot when I was real young. Taught my brother too. Whenever my brother was home, we'd go camping, hunted for our food." I told him, my fingers finding Jackson's dog tags under my grey shirt.

"How often was your bother home?" he asked, keeping the conversation going, all while looking at the ground for tracks.

"Eh, maybe once, twice a year." I figured, "Sometimes not at all."

"What's he do?"

"Army. He was in the army. Was." I tell him, "But he's dead so what's it matter." 

"Sorry." Daryl says, looking at me finally. I shrug and drop my hand away from Jackson's tags, slipping my thumb in the pocket of my light blue skinny jeans. Daryl gives me a once-over, then takes the brown hunting bag off him and throws it to me. "You're in charge of carrying back what we kill." he told me. I nodded, putting the strap of the shoulder back across my chest, adjusting my green military jacket. [(Outfit)](http://www.polyvore.com/hunting_with_daryl/set?id=150730470)

We walk some more, Daryl following the tracks of a deer finally. "What made you decide to bring me along?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged in front of me, "Dunno, figured you could be of more use than just sittin' at the camp lookin' lost."

"I do not look lost." I protested.

"Psh, you spend the days either starin' at the necklace or starin' at the lil' booka your's." he replied.

"Yeah, well not much else to do 'round there anyway." 

""Sactly. Figured maybe you'd wanna do somethin' more. 'Sides, you said you wanted ta help out." Daryl said, turning slightly to look at me.

I give him a weak half smile, "Well, thanks then." he grunts, continuing to walk. He slightly picks up the pace, making me pick up mine. As I gain to a light jog, my foot touches down on something the wrong way and sends an instant wave of pain into my leg. "Agh! Dammit." I say under my breath, ignoring it to catch up to Daryl. Each step on my right foot sends a new wave of pain into my leg, making me wince slightly behind my oblivious hunting partner.

"Hold up." Daryl says, putting his hand up. He slows and gets close to the ground, then turns slightly and continues walking at a normal pace.

"Daryl." I stop him, unable to stand the pain in my ankle any longer. He turns, a look of confusion on his face. He looks concerned, but he quickly changes his expression so his face in unreadable. "I know you tried to get me out and about, but I can't walk on this ankle much longer. I twisted it a lil while back. You'll have to finish this trip alone." I explain.

He looks at me, "Why didn't you say anythin' then?", his tone undetectable, I'm not sure if he's mad or just concerned.

"I figured it'd just go away, I could walk it off. I've done it before so why not now?" I told him.

"You can't head back alone, not now. It'll be dark before you even get halfway. We'll find a place to sleep for the night, if you still need to head back you can in the morning." he tells me. "I've only seen these woods in maps, but I think there's a cabin 'round here somewhere."

"Go, find it. I'll stay here."

"Nah, could take awhile to find any cabin, could find one in a few minutes, could find one just as night falls." he looked at me, obviously arguing with himself internally. He sighs eventually, then turned around, putting his back to me. "Get on."

"What?"

"Get on. You can't walk anymore and you need to stay with me. Get on." he says, pulling his crossbow around to his front. He put his hands down by his side, opening his hands. I sigh, putting my hands on his shoulders, then jump up, bringing my legs to meet his open hands.

"This doesn't seem like something you do often." I comment, a small smile coming to my face. He just grunts, which I take as a yes. I slide my arms around his neck loosely, as not to choke him. Eventually, the way I'm holding my neck makes it hurt, so I rest my head on my arm, next to Daryl's head.

"So, haven't met this Rick guy but he seems pretty close to you. Where's he at?" Daryl asks, breaking the silence.

"He's still in my hometown. Got shot 'while back while on the job. Put him in a coma, last time I checked, he was still under." I told him, my eyes dropping to the forest floor.

"What kinda job gets ya shot while workin'?"

"A cop. Sheriff's Deputy." I say.

"Man, you're family's all over government systems." Daryl comments.

"Dad was a doctor. Lori was a school teacher. Mom was probably the least involved in the government, she was a librarian." I tell him.

"What about you? What did you do?"

"I was in college, studying medicine. I had a job basically lined up at the Atlanta CDC." I say.

"So another doctor huh? That'll come in handy eventually." he says. "Ya know, you're a lot lighter then I thought." he adds.

I smile and smack his chest, "Asshole." I mutter close to his ear. He huffs out a small laugh, chuckling after.

"What? I consider that a compliment." he told me, and obvious smile on his hidden face.

"You basically just told me you initially thought I weighed more, translating to you thought I was fat. Therefore, making you an asshole." I tell him. He chuckles again, but says nothing.

"A'ight, you looked like you woulnd't weigh much, but I can hardly tell you're on my back other than your annoying voice so close to my ear." he tries to explain.

"What?!" I lightly yell in his ear jokingly, "I can't hear you over how annoying my voice is!" I finish with a laugh.

"Watch it, sunshine. I'll drop you 'ere and leave you behind." he jokes with a full laugh behind his words. I smile and drop my head back on to his shoulder.

"Sunshine, huh? Do I seem like someone who can be called 'sunshine'?" I ask him.

"You seem 'sactly the type to be called sunshine." he answers, coming to a stop. I look up to see a cabin in front of us.

"Finally. Took you long enough." I say him, sliding off his back, taking care to land softly on my leg.

"Yeah, well I had a ton of extra weight to carry 'round." he jokes. I drop my mouth in an O shape, but break it in a smile, hitting him on the arm as hard as I could. "Oh, I wasn't aware I was huntin' with a small child. Or at least huntin' with someone who hits like one." 

I give him a death glare, then pull out my gun. "Let's go, funny guy." I say, walking toward the cabin slowly, limping slightly on my right leg. We walk up to the door, Daryl grabbing hold of the handle, looking at me. I nod, telling him silently that I'm ready to kill whatever comes running out towards us that isn't human. He opens it quickly, grabbing his crossbow by both hands, holding it up in defense. Nothing comes out, so I take the first step in and hit the wall next to me a few times, hoping to draw whatever is in the cabin to us so we don't stumble onto it. There's a crash, then the familiar sound of claws on the floor. Suddenly, a shaggy white dog appears before us, panting and coming towards us.

"Hold up." Daryl says, aiming his bow at the dog.

"Daryl. come on. It's a dog!" I say to him. I give it a once-over, noticing it's fir clean, no blood or dirt noticeable on it. I drop to my knees, patting my lap with my palms, "Come 'ere!" I say to it, noticing it's a boy. "Come 'ere boy!" I say to him. He comes and sniffs at me, then licks my hands. I smile, remember my dog Luxell and pet this new dog. I look up to Daryl, a huge smile spread across my face. He gives me a small half smile, then walks off further into the cabin to explore. I lean back and close the door to the cabin, the bang grabbing Daryl's attention for a brief moment. He turns back around and continues walking, leaving me behind with the dog. I shift off my right leg, the bend on my ankle making it hurt more, then continue to pet the dog.

A few moments later, Daryl returns, "Clear." he tells me, throwing a water bottle my way. Without a second thought, I reach up and grab it out of the air, nodding at him. I get up to join Daryl on the couch, then notice he has wrapping gauze with him. "Gimme your leg." he commands. I take my knife out of my combat boot, then slip the boot off to place it on the table in front of us. Daryl grabs my foot and brings it to rest on his lap, then gently wraps it. "Well, great job sunshine. You twisted your ankle."

"Great diagnosis, Doctor Dixon. Or should I say Captain Obvious." He smiled slightly, then starts to slowly bend my foot back, making sure it wasn't broken. I wince in pain and he stops, glancing up at me. I take a deep breath and nod, telling him to continue. He does, bending it back to where feet usually bend, then starts bending it the other way. I clutch to the cushion that's under me, but keep calm. While doing this, Daryl keeps him eyes on my face to gauge the pain in my foot. I wince slightly again as he bends it down as far as feet bend.

"It's getting better, not hurting as bad." I tell him.

"Good. Day's rest should heal it up just fine."

"That's great, but I don't have a day to sit and heal." I say.

"You're gonna stay 'ere tomorrow while I hunt. I'll meet you back here then, take you out hunting the next day when you're better." I nod, realizing there's no sense in arguing this matter. "Get some rest, you need it to heal." he says. I nod again, pulling my leg from his lap and laying down on the couch. The dog trots over to me and nudges my hand, I smile and pet him.

"I'm gonna name you Dexter. Dex for short." I said to him. 

"Why Dex?" Daryl asked.

"My best friend's name was Dextra. We called her Dex. She had a dog like this." I told him. He nodded, laying at the other end of the large couch. "Uhg! Your feet smell!" I complain jokingly. He laughs and slicks his foot in my face. "Eww!" I yell and push it away from me, a smile on my face. "Gross!" I fall asleep, a smile on my face and Daryl's laughter in the background


	5. My Day Alone

"Ay. Rise and shine, sunshine." Daryl says softly, nudging me with his foot.

I groaned, "Five more minutes." I complained.

"C'mon. Five minutes is all I need, then you can sleep more." he tells me softly, shifting to get up.

I bring my hand up to my face and rub my eyes, sitting up in the process. "What do you want?" I ask him.

"How's your foot?" he asks, pulling on his shoes.

I stood and tested it out, "Still a bit sore, should be fine though." 

"Yeah well, I ain't letting you screw up your foot so you can catcha couple a squirrel. You stay here for the day, rest. Tomorrow, I'll take you huntin' with me." he said. He takes a sip of his water bottle, "What are you gonna do without me for a day?"

"Maybe I'll try and get the stench of your feet out of my nose." I joke, pushing his shoulder playfully. He smiles slightly, pushing me back.

"I'm gonna savor my hunting today, cause tomarra I'll be stuck with your annoying voice askin' me dumb questins every second." he says, walking away away from me and into the kitchen. He opens cabinets, finding a large stock of food and pulls out a few cans. He searches more of the draws and cabinets, then pulls out two spoons. He walks over and hands me a can and spoon, "Eat up."

"Yum! Beans." I say sarcastically. Daryl give a half smile again then opens the can in his hand. We eat and finish in silence.

"Don't get too bored while I'm gone. Try and keep it down, don't drag attention to yourself. I won't go too far out so if anything happens and you need help, yell and I'll come running." he tells me as he slings his crossbow over his shoulder. I throw him the hunting bag and he straps that across his chest.

"Stay safe, keep your guard up. You're not back by six tonight, I'm coming after you." I tell him.

"Make it seven." he demands. "Six thirty." I counter. 

He smiles, "Fine. Six thirty, I'll be back." he promises.

"Not a minute late." I tell him as he opens the door. He throws up his hand, his middle finger sticking up above the rest. "Asshole!" I call after him. 

"Lock the door behind me. Push something against it too." he calls. I do as he says, pushing a chair against the door. I do a quick check outside, then lay back down on the couch, shutting my eyes for more sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was moisture on my face. No, I wasn't crying, I'd know if I were crying. "Dex. Stop it." I tell the dog licking my face. I bring my wrist up the eyes and see my watch reads 12:00. I sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes, feeling refreshed from sleep. I got up and took a sip of water, rubbed the dog's head shortly, then decided to explore the cabin a bit. I walked into the bathroom, then checked the water in the bathtub. It worked, running clear. I assumed then that the water was drawn from a well close by. I got in a quick shower, being as brief as possible in the water. When I finished, I wrapped a fresh towel around myself and explored the rest of the house, letting my hair dry in the process. I found a bedroom and started checking the drawers. I found an unopened bag of underwear for women and a couple of bras close to my size. Most were only one size to small,  but I'll take what I could get nowadays. I looked through the drawers that obviously belonged to a girl around my age, and pulled out a pair of light blue jeans my size and then opened the closet to look through the shirts and pull out a simple white tank top. I slip that on and then pull my military jacket over my shoulders. I found a pair of socks and pulled those on before lacing up my combat boots. [(Outfit)](http://www.polyvore.com/new_clothes/set?id=151529050) I continued looking through the clothes and found some more clothes my size, pilling them on the bed that was unmade and looked like it hadn't been slept in for months. I checked my watch seeing it reading 3:00. I sighed and looked at the bookshelf in the room I was in, finding a book that I wanted to read before all this, so I pulled it out and took it to the bed, getting comfortable and opening my book. I stop mid-sentence as a crash is heard from outside the room I was in. I quickly glance at my page number and close the book, sitting up and pulling out the knife tucked in my boot. I qucikly open the door, knife above my head, and walked out. I glance at my watch, making sure it wasn't Daryl, but my watch read 4:50. I turn the corner, only to find that Dex was sitting on the floor with pots and pans around him.

"Dex, you scared the shit outta me." I say under my breath. I drop to my knees, "Come 'ere." I say and pat my knees. He comes to me and I pet his head, then get up again and walk to the room I was in, Dex on my heels. I settle back in the position I was in, Dex curling up at my feet. I continued to read, shifting and turning every few minutes because who can ever get seriously comfortable while reading. I checked my watch, "I think it's time to see what food we've got in the cabinets, huh boy." I say to Dex, closing my book again and getting up, sights set on the kitchen. I look through all the cans, pulling out a can of mixed fruit, then a spoon. I ran some water and washed off the clean spoon, but hey who knows. I sit down, cross-legged, on the couch eating my can of fruit. Dex came up and laid down on the floor in front of me and I reach down to pat his head. I finish off the can I'm eating, then decide to go back to the bedroom to read.

"Man, Dex. Never thought I could be this bored. Sure am glad you're here to keep me company, eh boy." I say and scratch under his chin, then turn back to my book. Somewhere in my reading, I fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Charlotte?!" a voice woke me from my sleep. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. "Char?!" I recognized Daryl's voice, slightly panicked, call out. I heard footsteps hurry down the hall. I rubbed my eyes, groggy from sleeping, then stood up. I opened my door just as Daryl was about to open it.

"Hey." I checked my watch, "You're late." I told him, a smirk on my face.

"By two minutes!" he argued.

"Still late. If I had been dying and my last breath would've been at 6:00, you'd be burying a dead body." I told him, crossing my arms.

"Well ain'tchua ball of sunshine?" he said.

"I do try." I say, pushing past him and walking into the main room, Dex on my heel. "So, anything good?" I ask him, sitting on the couch again. He walked over to a counter and held up few squirrels. I nod, "Nice. Would've been a better haul if I'd been there." I tell him with a smirk.

He barks out a laugh, "As if." He grabbed a can and a spoon, then plopped down next to me to start eating. "How's yer ankle?" he asked.

"Much, much better." I say, laying down with my feet on his lap.

"If ya foot ain't hurtin' no more, why they on me?"  he protested, pushing my feet off him defiantly. I huffed, putting them back on his lap. He glared at me, but I returned it with a huge grin.

"There is nothing you can do to keep my feet off you, Dixon. I'm comfy so deal." I told him.

"Fine. Butcha gunna return the favor." he warned. Even with his face turned away from me, I could tell he had a slight smile on his face. "So whatdya do all day?"

"Read, mostly. Took a shower. That reminds me, the water works and so does the shower. Might wanna join in on that.-"

"'Cha sayin', I need ta shower?" he asked, mockingly offended. I smile and push his leg with my foot, mumbling out a yes before continuing.

"Anyway, found a bunch of clothes that fit me so I changed. Ate a can of fruit. Pet the dog. Slept. Mostly read, though."

"Sounds borin'." he said.

"Yeah well, there ain't much to do here." I said. I sat up, placing my feet on the floor. I bent over and untied my boots, slipping them off, then laid back down putting my feet back on Daryl. He finished off his can, setting it on the table, then leaning back on the couch, resting his left hand on my leg.

"'Spose we're sleepin' 'ere again tonight." Daryl told me. I replied with only a hum, turning slightly to look at him.

"Did you have any animals before the shit hit the fan?" I asked him suddenly. "Ya know, one that you didn't plan on eating?"

He looked at me, slightly confused. After a moment of looking me in the eye, he nodded his head, flicking his eyes away from mine, "Ya, there was a dog I looked after when I was a kid. Ma never let us have animals, Pa neither. And Merle, I don't think he ever loved anythin' 'sided his high."

"What 'bout you? Doesn't he care for you?" I asked him.

"That's a stretch, sunshine." he replied. "Now that the worlds shit an there ain't no easy way to get high, I'm all 'es got. "Es all I got too." he said softly. The absence of his voice, the way he spoke caught me off guard. I stayed silent, looking at him.

"I'm sorry." was all I could think to say. He looked at me,  just nodding. I felt the urge to shift over, to hug him, but I knew he wasn't the type to accept or give hugs, so I stayed where I lay. I heard him grunt and turned my heard again to look at him, only to see his eyes dart away from mine. "We should sleep." I state. He nods, leaning down a bit more and moving his head to lay it on a pillow. I watched him, confusion on my face. "You stayin' like that?"

He looked me, "I'm comfy, ain't you?" I smiled a bit, then nodded and shortly after that drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Let the Hunt Begin

_ "Alright, now you stay here. I gotta go out there are save those people and you gotta stay right here in this chair and watch for me." my brother told me. His friends stood at the door, waiting for him, but I couldn't go with him because they were older and bigger than me. I was so little, and it was getting dark. All my friends wouldn’t be able to play anyway. I only nodded at my brother, then took a seat in the chair I kept by the window. _

~~~

_ "Alright, now you gotta stay here while I go off and fight to keep our people safe." my brother tells me in his uniform. He's being deported to a country that I cannot pronounce. "You gotta stay right here in this chair and watch for me." he adds, tears coming to his eyes as well as mine. He hugs me close for a long time, then lets go and hugs mom and dad, then Uncle Rick and Aunt Lori, then sweeps Carl into a hug. He turns to me one last time, giving me another quick hug that I'll hold onto forever, then grabs his bag and walks out the door. Rick comes up and hugs me close, then the whole family is hugging. _

~~~

_ Those eyes. My brother's eyes that are no longer his own. "Alright, now you gotta stay here." I tell him, crying. I slide my blade into his zombified head and turn to walk away, leaving his body behind. Suddenly, I'm in a new place and those things are all around me, I turn around a see one of them pulling at my arm, calling my name. I was under the impression they don't talk, but as I get a closer look, it's Daryl as a walker. He's calling my name over and over, shaking my arm. I wake up. _

_ ~~~ _

I sit up, gasping from the dream. Daryl is sitting on his knees before me on the ground, a look of concern obvious on his face. 

"Are you 'ight?"

I nod, "Just a bad dream." I tell him, "I'm fine. Really." I tell him, my eyes darting away from his gaze. I sit up and lean down to pet Dex, who's sat up in attention. I pull on my combat boots, then pull my legs up to my chest and hug them. Daryl continues to look at me, obviously not convinced I'm alright. I just sigh and walk to the kitchen, deciding to open the fridge and look inside. The light inside flicks on and I grab a water bottle from inside. "We should take some of this back, looks like this place hasn't been occupied in while." Daryl grunts in agreement and grabs two cans out of the cabinet.

"Don't wanna eat all the good stuff in one go. Beans'll do ya good for protein, ya know, for your ankle." he told me, handing me a can and a spoon.

"I told you last night it felt fine."

"Ya telling me it doesn't hurt just a little?" he dared. I cocked my head a bit, unaware of his end game, then nodded my head. "So if I kick ya, it won't increase in pain?"

I smile, "Well, if you kick me it'll hurt no matter what. What kinda stupid question was that?"

He nods, "Ya caught me. C'mon. Let's go catch some food." he tells me, finishing his can and grabbing his crossbow. I finish my can and grab my guns and knives, then stand behind him waiting for him to lead the way. "Got the bag?" he asks. I hold up the hunting bag I'm tasked with holding, already slightly heavy with yesterday's hunt. He opens the door and walks out into the woods, the twilight air refreshing for someone who was stuck in a stuffy cabin all day yesterday.

"Didn't think it was so early. Sun isn't even up." I comment, looking towards the sky. I internally smack myself at the uselessness of that comment but continue on. Daryl spots a few small animals here and there, easily taking them down and stuffing them in my bag. 

He stops, holding up his hand, "Deer tracks." he announces, then keeps walking. We walk in silence, the sun now hitting us as 11:00 comes.

"Bags gonna be filled before we reach 1." I mention.

"If I need ta, I'll do what I usually do when I hunt and tie 'em to a string. No worries." he assures me. He bags a few more squirrel, filling the bag on my shoulder.

"Are we going back today or tomorrow?" I ask him.

"'Pends on where this deer leads us. Time we get it, might be too late to turn around for the cabin we found."

"We aren't going too far away from the quarry are we?" I ask him, now unsure I wanted to find this deer.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Even if it does take us off track to our camp, I can get us back." he tells me. I nod, even though he can't see me.

"Figure where we are is as good as any. Close to a large body of water that's filled with fish, cloaked by the woods and easy access to go out hunting like this. It's a nice place to relax for now, until we really know what's going on." I comment absentmindedly after a few moments of silence. 

"We know what’s going on, the world went to shit." Daryl replies.

"It can't be all bad, some place has to be safe." I tell him. He looks back at me, getting ready to reply something snappy, but sees my face and says nothing. Instead, he just nods and keeps walking.

After more hunting and more absentminded, short conversations, Daryl comes to a stop. "Fine’lly." he says, he southern accent coming out in a whisper. He spotted the deer, shortly after I do as well. He takes the shot with his arrows, sending one into the deer before it takes off, Daryl following quickly behind, me on his heels. He gets another shot in, but it keeps going. "Gotcha." he says as he sends the final kill shot into the deer. We finally stop to catch our breath, Daryl pulling up a water bottle and taking a sip then throwing it my way. I take a few small sips, then throwing it back. He takes a seat on a fallen tree, patting a spot next to him and I take a seat.

"Break time." I say. Daryl pulls off his bag and pulls out two apples we grabbed from our campground and hands me a granny smith. We eat in silence, throwing the apple cores aside and then heading for the deer. As we approach we hear voices, slowing up cautiously.

"Stay here." he tells me. I reluctantly nod and watch him walk towards the sound. "Son of a bitch!" I hear him exclaim. I run to catch up with him, ignoring his glare. The deer we had taken down was being eaten by a walker. We let Daryl take his anger out on the walker, then shoot the decapitated walker head, then huff off and walk away. Only then do I realize one of the members is staring at me, and I realize who. 

"Rick!" I exclaim, throwing my arms around him in a crushing hug. "Oh my god I can't believe it." I say, tears jumping to my eyes as he hugs me.

"Got your messages, thanks." he tells me, his head buried in my shoulder. I let out a bark of a laugh, my smile getting even bigger.

"I'm so glad you're alright. I was gonna bring you with me, I stayed behind to do so, but when I went to the hospital the parking lot was too packed, I would've never made it through." I tell him, finally stepping away. He nods and tells me it's alright, then wraps an arm around my shoulder and walks with me back to camp, where Daryl is yelling for Merle. Rick tenses, he knows something. I look at him for an explanation but get none until Shane speaks up. Rick backs him up, saying he left Merle in Atlanta. I can hear Daryl getting angry, fighting with Shane and Rick. I step forward, ready to help if I needed to but they handle it.

"Just tell me where he is so I go get 'im." Daryl pleas, whipping his eyes.

"He'll show you, in't that right?" Lori says. Rick nods, announcing he's going back. Daryl walks towards me, but ignores me not even sparing me a glance as I try and say something to him. I sigh, walking towards Lori and the other girls. 


	7. Chapter 7: Back to Atlanta

I'm standing near the fire pit with Daryl, his back to me as Shane and Rick walk up talking about going back into Atlanta. Rick tells Shane he needs to go back, he dropped a bag of guns in the street and he couldn't leave a man there, even if was Merle Dixon. 

"If you're going, I am too." I tell him after Lori speaks up. He wants to protest, I can tell, but the look on my face tells him it's lost cause to do so, he just nods. He asks Glenn to go too, who isn't very happy but agrees nonetheless. T-Dog also speaks up to go along, much to Shane's protest. Lori and Rick discuss going, then he looks to me as I hug Lori and Carl quickly, going to gather my weapons. I hop into the truck we're taking, followed by Daryl and Glenn.

"We'll get your brother back." I tell Daryl, who's pacing in the back of the truck. He looks at me and grunts.

"Wouldn't 'ave to go back if you're uncle hadn'ta left 'im there." he quips.

"That's not fair. You know you're brother is a lot to handle. If Rick handcuffed him it was for a good reason. He doesn't do that randomly." I tell him, cramming around so my head is almost level with his, which is facing the floor.

"Whoopti-fucking-do, you're uncle the saint." he says sarcastically, throwing a glance towards him and T-Dog talking to Dale. I give him a "seriously?" look, cocking my head to the side and widening my eyes slightly.

"We're going back for him, ain't we?" I protest. "Could just leave 'im there. But Rick won't let that happen. Now quit your bitchin." I snap. He walks to the front of the truck, slightly kicking Glenn out of the way so he can blare the horn. I sigh and sit in the bed of the truck waiting, to then be joined by T-Dog to my right and Daryl across from us. Rick gets in and Glenn takes off, leaving the camp behind us.

"When I saw Lori, Carl and Shane, I expected to see you and your parents." Rick tells me, turning around. I see Daryl's eyes dart to my face.

"I was at your place when it happened. I was gonna come with Lori to visit you at the hospital when Shane told us to stay put. That's when it all happened. We were just about to take off when I told Lori I wasn't leaving you behind. That's when I left you all the notes around the hospital. I went to the house to change out of my dress and mom and dad weren't there. I don't know where they are." I say, "And Jackson....." I start.

"Thought he wasn't home yet. Any word from him?"

"Apparently he got home early. He's dead, Rick." I tell him. Once more, I feel tears coming to my eyes but hold them back, Rick turning around to face forward and think over the news I just told him. The only one who can see my face is Daryl. I suck in a deep breath and press my hands to my eyes once, then continue. "When I got to the house there were a bunch of walkers outside the house. And Jackson was one of them. I…- I had to…-" I mutter but don’t finish. The rest of the ride is silent.

~~~

We pull up on train tracks and climb out, Rick instantly pulling me into another hug. "I'm sorry." he whispers into my hair. I pull away after a moment and nod, then follow Glenn into the city. Glenn decides that getting Merle first is the smart thing to do, so we take off towards the direction of the building, Glenn taking the lead. 

Eventually, we arrive to a building that Glenn stops at and leads us inside with little fight. Daryl takes out a walker inside of the clothing department and we carry on, heading for the roof. What we find when we get there is not what Daryl wants. A hand lays in a puddle of blood underneath handcuffs. Daryl goes off screaming no and eventually drops to the ground on his knees in front of the hand. 

"NO!" Daryl screams again, and finally, against my better judgment I run up behind him and place my hand on his shoulder. He doesn't protest, just kneels in defeat staring at his brother's severed hand. He starts shaking with small sobs and I pull him up, seeing a trail of blood that we can follow.

"Daryl." I try, against his will. He stays put. "Dammit Dixon, there's a trail we can follow now get up." I say, tugging at his arm. He relents and lets me pull him up, crashing to me as he does. I fight the urge to hug him to me, but I know now that he's up he won't let that happen. He sniffles, then gives me a stern look and a nod. T-Dog and Rick come up behind us and Daryl draws his bow on T, then Rick on Daryl. Rick tells him he won't hesitate, making Daryl drop his bow. He gets a rag from T, wrapping Merle's hand in it and shoving it into Glenn's bag. "We should go. Judging from this blood it's been here too long for comfort. He might be passed out somewhere from blood loss, we can find him." I tell Daryl, the medical side of me taking control. He nods and waits for me to lead the way, which I do. 

Rick comes up beside me, "I need to know you're with me. If he goes off and threatens to kill another one of us, I need to know you'll help." I stop, staring at Rick, confusing the boys behind me and getting a protest from Daryl, who's oblivious to our conversation.

"I'm always with you, Rick. I'll always back you up." I assure him, offended he thinks I wouldn't be. He nods and I keep following the trail which leads us inside the building. We follow the blood trail to find two dead walkers, then into a kitchen where it's obvious Merle was here, blood lined the oven and a object was obviously used to cauterize his wound. "Gotta hand it to your brother. He's one tough son of a bitch." I tell Daryl. He nods, adding a grunt in agreement.

"Watch you're mouth." Rick tells me, a swat to my arm. I narrow my eyes at him, he's always been like that. I sigh and walk on with Daryl, when he comes to a stop.

"He ain't bleein' no more. Ain't to trail to follow and he's gone, out the window." Daryl says. Rick says it's basically pointless but Daryl protests, obviously.

"We'll check a few blocks around. If we find him, we find him." I say, stepping between Rick and Daryl, looking between the two of them. Daryl looks down at me, finally nodding. We head to a new room where Glenn suggests he runs out alone to grab the bag of guns, with protests from everyone including Daryl. Eventually we agree that Glenn can do it alone with the rest of us covering alleyways to keep his ass covered. It's agreed that Glenn, Daryl and I will go into one part of the alley while Dog and Rick go into the one two blocks away

"Hey kid, what'd you do before all this?" Daryl asks.

"Delivered pizzas. Why?" he responds, making a small smile grow on my face. We gear up and head out, splitting up and heading towards our alleys.

"What about you, Charlotte? What'd you do before all this?" Glenn asks, walking next to me.

"I was training to be a medicine doctor. Before that, I worked with Rick at the station." I tell him.

"Doctor, huh? That might come in handy even still." Glenn commented.

"Well I hope I didn't waste two years in college for nothing. If so, all I really accomplished was getting drunk and partying." I joked as Glenn got ready to take off. He smiled wide, then turned to take off, leaving Daryl and I behind to cover him. We drop down behind the dumpster, my gun with a silencer screwed on in my hand a ready to fire and Daryl's bow set too, when we hear someone coming up behind us. 

Daryl stands aiming his bow, and the person, a boy, speaks. He seems young, I stand and aim my gun to the intruder who is now yelling. "Ya gonna call every walker on the street, shut up!" I tell him, turning and standing with my back to Daryl’s as a few walkers head our way. The kid keeps yelling, finally going down with a hit from Daryl. Suddenly, two other guys, both of Mexican influence, come running and take us down. I quick grab for my knife as the attackers focus on Daryl,  burying my blade into of the guy's foot. It earns me a kick to the face, blood filling my mouth but I get up hoping to get one of the guys off Daryl.

"There it is, the guns! Get it!" one of them yells, ignoring us and grabbing Glenn.

"Let me go! Get off!" he protests. "Daryl! Charlie!" he yells.

"Glenn!" I yell, risking it and taking a shot. I nick one in the arm but not enough to stop the attackers. Daryl buries an arrow in one of the guy's ass, but still they take off in a car with Glenn. Rick and Dog show up just as they're pulling away. Rick hold Daryl back as he yells at the kid, threatening to stomp his ass as Dog holds the kid. I grab up the dropped hat, too shocked about Glenn to show the smile I would usually express. Rick grabs up the bag of guns, smirking at the hat on my head. We take the kid with us back to the room we made our plans. I sit the kid down and keep my gun trained on him while Daryl, Rick, and Dog talk finding Merle and getting Glenn back.

"Merle? Wouldn't name my dog Merle." the kid says, earning another outburst from Daryl.

"Daryl, knock it off!" I shout over the roar of voices again. My lip is split down the middle, it gets a bit bigger from the swell of it. I run my tongue over it again, making sure it's done bleeding. He shoots me a glare and I stare back with my eyes narrowed in a serious expression. 

Daryl grabs Merle's severed hand and throws it on the kid's lap, making him fall to the floor. "Next time, Ima start with the feet." Daryl threatens as Rick throws him off the kid again. Rick bends down and reasons with the kid on the floor.

While the kid, who’s name is Miguel, leads us towards his camp, I lean towards Daryl, “You good?” I ask him.

He looks at me, nods once, "You?" he asks, gesturing to my lip.

"Fine. Nothing I can't handle." I say waving him off. Dog takes off to snipe on the roof if we need it, Daryl, Rick and I take Miguel to meet "G". Rick and G talk and with one call from G, two boys on the roof show us Glenn. I subtly take a deep breath, then focus my gun towards the one Daryl shot in the ass as Rick and G keep talking. We're sadly outnumbered, I pray to whatever god is listening that we don't have to take these guys on because we will seriously lose. Rick turns and walks away, Daryl and I lingering for a moment to make sure they don't make any sudden moves. Daryl motions with his head to go and I nod, dropping my gun but not my guard. I feel a presence behind me and quickly check and confirm it's Daryl with Miguel and we walk on, meeting up with Dog and going back to our building. I sit with a gun trained on Miguel once again as Rick takes guns out of the bag and we discuss how we should go out this.

"You callin' G a liar?" Miguel speaks up stupidly. I sigh as Daryl yells at him and smacks him, giving him the "I-got-this" look.

"We can't just leave him there." I argue as Daryl subtly suggests we leave Glenn.

"She's right. The only life I have is because of Glenn. He saved me, didn't even know me. You guys should go, head back to camp." Rick says.

"And tell your family what?" Dog asks. 

Rick looks from him to me, "There's no way I'm leaving you behind again. Forget it." I tell him. He breathes out heavily through his nose, then nods and starts handing out guns. Miguel tries to get up and protest, but I press my gun against him and make him sit back down. We go back to G, locked and loaded, ready to confront the assholes that took Glenn. We're all ready to start a fight when an old lady's voice comes out across all of us. 

The old woman takes us with her when she says she knows Glenn and we walk past the group we were just ready to take down. As we walk to Glenn, we find an old person's home filled with the elderly, then find Glenn.

"May I have a word with you?" Rick asks, pulling G away leaving us to watch the asthma attack that’s taking place. After Rick and G talk, Rick agrees to give them some of their guns and we make our way towards the building to get our stuff, then to the truck.

"Where's the truck!?" Glenn exclaims as we walk up to an empty space where the truck once was.

"Merle."

"Guess we're walkin'." I say with a sigh. We walk our way towards the camp, completely unprepared for what we'll find when we get there.


	8. Chapter 8: The Aftermath

I sat in the truck with Daryl, still in shock of the past events. We drove towards the CDC, the only hope we had now. Amy, Ed, Jim. So many dead. And for what? I yawned, knowing full well the trip there was a long one and I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep since. 

"You should get some sleep." Daryl told me in his thick southern accent.

"Not tired." I protested.

"Liar." He took his hand off the wheel and grabbed a wool poncho out of his bag and threw it my way. "Use that." he commanded. I sighed and tucked the balled up attire behind my head and leaned back, bringing my left leg up and curled in close to me with my right leg still on the floor. After a few moments of comfort, my neck started to hurt. I shifted a few times, then sighed and gave up.

"I'll sleep when we get there." I announce sitting back up and forward.

Daryl gave me an unimpressed look, "You're runnin' on adrenaline from two nights ago. When's the last time you ate?" he pestered. I shrugged, not meeting his gaze. "You're just so good at gettin' me ta do thangs I don't normally do. You need sleep, lay down." he told me.

"You want my feet on you again? Last time you complained the whole time." I joked.

"Look, I don't care whether it's your head or feet, as long as you get some sleep." he told me, shifting a bit. 

I look at him and decide he's being serious and if I didn't act soon he'd take it back. "Alright." I mumble, laying my head on his right leg and bringing my feet up on the seat. "Wake me up if shit goes bad." I tell him as I feel sleep take me.

~~~

I feel the truck stop. opening my eyes, I sit up to see the CDC. A quick rub to my groggy eyes and stretch and look over at Daryl. 

"You can take your hands off the wheel, we've stopped." I state with a smirk. He looks at me, unresponsive, then gets out. It's twilight, making the scene of bodies scattered everywhere even creepier. We group together, weapons up, coughing at the terrible stench that fills our noses. I unroll my jacket sleeves and use it to block the stench, but it does little. As we approach the building I see the emergency doors shut and sealed, someone obviously had to be in there or they'd be up.

"Walkers!" someone shouts and Daryl takes the first one easily with his arrow. Shane suggests Fort Benning again, the group walking towards the cars in a panic.

"It moved. The camera, it moved." Rick says as the sky grows darker by the minuet.

"Rick, it's an automatic system." I tell him, but he doesn’t hear. Everyone gets loud, panic growing quickly as Rick screams into the camera and Shane screams at Rick. The commotion grabs more attention and I give up reasoning and start aiming my gun ready to defend the group. Suddenly the group grows quiet and a blinding light engulfs us, along with the sound of a door unsealing. Without hesitation, we run inside. A voice comes over the loudspeaker and then a guy with a gun is standing before us. He looks familiar, but I can't quite place him. He and Rick talk, and then we're being led deeper inside the CDC. I'm not familiar with the part of the building we're in, I was typically in the upper levels with my boss, but the upper levels probably aren't safe.

"Vi, bring up the lights in the main room." our saviour says. I finally realize who he is, he's Dr Jenner.

"You're Candace Jenner's husband. I remember her telling me about you." I tell him. "I'm Charlotte Grimes." I say when he looks confused.

Realization quickly crosses his mind, "Yes, Charlotte . My wife told me much about you. All outstanding things." he responds with a small smile. 

I return the smile, "Where is everyone?" I ask, finally taking in the floor of Zone 5.

"It's just me."

"What about the person you were talking to? Vi?" Andrea asks.

Vi, the automated voice, speaks, "I'm all that's left." Jenner tells us.

He takes us to a different room and draws blood from each of us. When he finishes with Andrea, Sasha tells him that we haven't eaten in days; we all nod in agreement, my stomach hurting as if on queue. He gets up and leads us down another hallway and then into a large, open room with kitchen utensils and a big table, 

"Enjoy." he says and lets us walk past him. Dale breaks out the wine he finds and we gather around the table with full plates of food.

"When can I drink wine?" Carl asks. We laugh, knowing he's too young to like wine, but Rick lets him take a sip anyway. The face he makes sends us into another round of laughter and we take sips of our wine mockingly.

"Why don't you stick to soda pop lil man?" Shane says.

"Not you Glenn." Daryl speaks up with a smile, "You're drinkin' tonight. I wanna see how red your face can get." he jokes. As if waiting for the moment, Glenn's face gets red with blush and we laugh again. Rick then taps his glass and gives a little toast to Jenner, thanking him for taking us in.

"So when you gonna tell us what happened here, Doc?" Shane pipes up.

"Oh look, Captain Killjoy is here." I mutter to Daryl, earning a grunt and a smile. 

Rick and Shane argue again and Jenner tells us that everyone basically left or killed themselves. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife, the enjoyment of the night gone in an instant.

"Dude, you are such a buzzkill man." Glenn speaks for the group to Shane. We eventually clean up our food in silence and follow Jenner to where we'll be sleeping.

"If you shower, go easy on the hot water." is the only thing my ears catch before Jenner is gone.

"Hot water?" Glenn asks excitedly. We all rush off the put our things in rooms, my stuff going into a room next to Rick and Lori. I grab a fresh outfit from my bag and get ready to walk to the showers when I sense someone behind me. 

"Daryl, you scared me." I tell him, walking his way.

"Sorry. Not every day you gitta meet a rock star." he jokes.

"Dr. Jenner had to be over exaggerating. Candace liked me, sure. But she's not one to brag and brag about someone, especially not an intern." I reason. I can tell by his eyes that he's buzzed and on the brink of being drunk, so I clear my throat and excuse myself to shower.


	9. Chapter 9: Night at the CDC

I walk back to my room with my hair twisted into my towel and an oversized sweater with yoga capris on. [ (outfit) ](http://www.polyvore.com/night_at_cdc_ugly_truth/set?id=153230646) Back in my room, I find my brush and run it through my wet hair, drying it here and there. I throw my hair into a damp bun and grab my second bottle of wine that I carried with me from the kitchen and crack it open.

"You plannin' on drinkin' away your sorrows?" I hear a gruff voice ask.

"As a matter of fact, Daryl, yes. That is the plan." I tell him with a smile. He walks over and clinks his bottle against mine and we sip it. "Wine is good, yeah. But where's the beer?" I ask with a laugh. A larger smile grows on Daryl's face as he nods in agreement.

"Charlie?" Lori calls out. I pull away from the man I hadn't realized I had gotten so close to.

"What's up?"

She smiles and pulls me into a hug for no reason, "Just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fantastic." I say taking another swig of wine. I feel my vision going, Lori beginning to look like she has two heads.

"I think you had enougha that." Lori comments.

"Aunt Lori, let me tell ya something." I begin, putting my arm around her shoulder. "I am going to finish this here bottle. And then I might go get a third because we are safe. I don't have to worry about getting up and watching my ass, constantly on edge. Amy was my friend and so was Jim and I'm going to mourn them tonight. I am also going to celebrate the fact that Rick is back and that we are safe." I tell her in a slurred voice.

She chuckles, "Alright, butcha gonna pay the price in the morning."

"So be it." I tell her with a smile. She kisses my forehead and walks away leaving me with Daryl once again.

"What a beautiful speech." he jokes taking a seat on the couch. I laugh and take a bow, then laugh more as I loose my balance for a moment. I regain it again join Daryl on the couch, leaning my back against him and propping my feet up. He switches the bottle he's holding to his left hand and drapes his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer. "I'm sorry 'bout yer friends."

"Everyone is always sorry. But sorry just seems like a useless word nowadays. Better to just give someone a nod every time they lose someone." I muse. I look up at him, "But for whatever it's worth, I am sorry about your brother."

"Sorry 'bout yours too." he replies quietly looking down at me. I shift a bit so I don't have to cram my neck to look at him. "Tha world is just so shitty. Maybe it's better they don't' see it." Behind the obvious intoxication I can see that he means it on some level. I don't know what to say so I stay silent and continue looking at him, taking in each feature on his face. The way he looks worn out, the crinkles around his eyes, the marks on his forehead from frowning. I realize that I won't remember any of those little details because a second after thinking them I forget them.

"I am so drunk." I realize in an unintentional whisper.

"Me too." Daryl agrees.

"My judgment is so impaired but I'm gonna do this anyway." I tell him before I place my lips against his. His response is quick, his lips pressing to mine. He takes the empty wine bottle out of my hand and places it next to his on the floor, then pulls me into his lap.

"Told ya yer good at gettin' me to do thangs I normally don't do." he mumbles as he shifts me so we're both comfortable. I smile and kiss him again, this one more intense than the first one. I break the kiss and move down his neck, biting and sucking in certain spots, earning small moans from Daryl. 

"Shhh. We're right next to Lori and Rick. They're probably still awake." I mumble. He groans in protest, but takes me into his arms and picks me up, then lays me under him on the floor all while kissing me again. Soon, shirts are off and across the room and Daryl kisses down my bare chest. He lightly licks a line from my stomach and back to my chest, then swirls his tongue around my nipple. He takes a bit to focus on my breasts, continuously earning moans that I try my best to stifle. Daryl begins to work down my body again, biting and leaving marks on my stomach. He reaches for my pant line and gives me a questioning look, obviously not drunk enough to forget about consent. I, on the other hand, haven't had sex in months and I almost yell at him for stopping. He smiles at my frustrated face and slides the tight stretchy pants off quickly, then works on undoing his own pants to slip them off. Daryl sits up for a moment and looks me over as I squirm with desire and sexual frustration. He moves down a bit and lightly kisses my tights and bite at certain spots. He casts his eyes up to my face as he grabs one side of my underwear with his teeth and pulls them down, his hot breath coasting along my exposed skin. He slowly takes them off and discards them, taking his time knowing all I wanted was for him to speed up. I reach down and fill my hand with his hair, pulling him to my lips once again.

"Dammit Dixon." I say as he makes sure to hover over me as not to touch me. He smiles even wider as I hook my left and right pointer fingers into the top of his boxers quickly working them down. He kisses me one last time before move down me again. He makes sure to linger longer on my pelvis, holding me down so I can't make any sudden movements that he doesn't see coming. Daryl moves my legs apart and kisses down my thighs a bit before finally giving in and licking a quick line up my slit. I feel a tingle run through me and he goes to work, his tongue darting over my clit. My hand finds his hair again and try with all my might not to scream out in pleasure. The thought finally occurs to me that we should've gone to Daryl's room down the hall, but then I remember that the walls are very thick, almost soundproof. Still, I make a note to be modestly quiet as Daryl continues the work with his mouth. I bite my lip as he inserts a finger inside of me, then two, hooking them just right and quickly finding my G spot. The room fills with my voice and cries of pleasure, his name spilling out of my mouth after every "Oh God". He suddenly stops, ignoring my protests, then kisses me again as he positions himself. He breaks the kiss and looks into my eyes as he slides in, making sure he doesn't hurt me. He gives me a moment to get adjusted and then slowly begins moving in and out. I close my eyes and moan as his speed picks up a bit. He moans my name over and over, dropping his head to my shoulder, continuing to moan in my ear. My fingernails dig into his back as he continues to gain speed and I know I'm leaving scratch marks on his back. One of his hands rests to the side of my head, the other on my hip as he moves. He adjusts my leg a bit, this time getting even deeper inside of me. I feel my insides tighter with each thrust and I know he's close as he gets sloppy and even faster. He pulls out and two pumps with my hand later, he covers me in his come. He knows he's not done, making his way back down me and finishes me off quickly, a pleasurable yell escaping my lips as he does so. 

He goes to get up before I stop him, "Did you forget something?" I ask. He smiles and kisses me one last time before grabbing my towel off the floor and cleaning me off. By now, my mind is a bit more clear I realize what we've done, but decide to not comment. My thoughts are disrupted by nothing but my underwear landing on top of me. I pull them on and join Daryl on the makeshift sleeping arrangements and cuddle into his bare chest.

"Holy shit." he says in a sleepy voice. His hand comes to my head and softly plays with my hair and I drape my arm across his torso. I reply with humming softly and quickly fall asleep with his hand still playing with my hair.


	10. Chapter 10: The Ugly Truth

Why did I hear snoring? Maybe the walls were thinner than I thought? I open my eyes and look around and realize the snoring is Daryl. I chuckle a little and carefully shift out of his arms, but not carefully enough. Daryl quickly moved his arm around me and pulls me back to him, 

"Where do you think you're going?"

I smile, "Well, we gotta get you outta here before Rick or Lori comes in." 

"You ashameda me?"

"No I'd rather Rick not walk in and see both of us half naked. Or Shane. They're both very protective. I was always nervous to tell them I had a boyfriend, more nervous of them than my own dad." I tell him.

"Boyfriend, huh?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

I feel my face get hot quickly, "Well- I, I mean, well-" I nervously choke out before Daryl's lips are on mine softly.

"I'm okay with that. If that's whatchu want." he says softly.

"I never would've pegged you for the boyfriend-y type. I'm happily surprised." I say before pulling out of his arms. I throw him his shirt and he pulls it on along with his pants, then pulls me close to him after I pull on my yoga capris and sweater. "I half expected you to take off in the middle of the night, truth be told."

"Couldn't. I was too comfy." he jokes, "And I couldn't stand to wake you. Get some peace 'n quiet when yer sleepin'." 

I hit his shoulder, mutter "asshole" before he kisses me again, then pulls away towards the door. "So do we act like none of that happened?"

"'Till you wanna tell Rick, I 'spose." he says before slipping out my door and into the empty hall. I shrug and walk over to my bags, pulling out a pair of no-show socks and my beat up pair of black and white vans. I slide my skull ring onto my right ring finger and turn my dog tags around, then do a quick fix on my hair and walk out of my room.

"Mornin' kiddo." Rick says coming up behind me. He pulls me into a hug from behind and kisses the top of my head, then ruffles my hair with a smile. "How'd you sleep?"

"Great. Nice to have my own room again." I reply as us, Lori and Carl walk down the hall toward the rec room for breakfast. When we get there, most of the group are already at the table, Glenn entertaining the group with his moans and complaints about last night.

"Don't ever let me drink again." he complains.

I laugh lightly, "Don't worry, Glenn. That'll go away in no time." I say.

"How are you not as badly hung over?" he whines at me.

I laugh nervously and look to Rick and Lori, "Let's just say I didn't go to college just for the higher education." which earns me a glare from both of them. I give them a fake smile and pat Glenn on the shoulder. Shane enters with a call of good morning.

"What happened to your neck?" I ask him as he takes a seat.

"Musta done it in my sleep." he says.

"Never seen you do that before." Rick comments as Jenner enters the room followed by Daryl. 

"We didn't come here for the eggs." I hear Andrea say and I realize that I zoned out. We finish up breakfast and Jenner takes us back to the main room.

"Vi, pull up Test Subject 19." Jenner says and gets an instant response. He talks us through what we're seeing, the IV of the human brain we were observing. "Scan forward to the first event." he commands as the brain gets darker, and then black; The subject is dead. "Anything that ever was, gone." I think of Jackson, how he went through the same thing I'm seeing right now, as is Andrea about Amy and the others about Jim. I feel tears again and I shut my eyes to hold them in, then there are arms around me. By the scent I know it's Rick. Jenner keeps talking, moving the reanimation, a small spark in the brain stem. We watch as a line cuts through the subject's head, a shot to the head.

"You have no idea what it is." Andrea states, throwing everyone into questions of their own.

"Man, I'm gonna get shitface drunk. Again." Daryl says, getting my agreement to that.

Finally, Dale brings up the clock countdown, to which Jenner explains that when it reaches zero, the power shuts down.

"What happens when the power runs out?" Rick asks.

I clear my throat, "A facility wide decontamination occurs." I feel every single eye on me as I explain, the severity of the words I'm saying becoming more obvious. There’s silence, dead silence. Suddenly, Rick, Shane, T-Dog, and Glenn are being pointed toward where the generators are and they’re gone, leaving the rest of us with Jenner. We calmly walk away, each heading for our rooms. I join Lori and Carl in their room and we sit doing the only thing we can do; Wait. It starts with the air conditioning, then the lights go. Everyone gathers in the hallway, throwing questions here and there at Jenner who tells them power is being conserved for the computers.

“It was the French.” he turns and tells us.

“What?” Andrea asks.

“They were the last one to give up.” Jenner tells us. Before we can leave the main floor like Rick tells us, Jenner locks us into the room.

Daryl, obvious buzzed again, makes a grab at Jenner, yelling and screams at him. 

“Open those doors.” Rick commands.

“Do you know what we do!?” Jenner begins. He explains all the viruses we kept at the CDC, explaining that once the power runs out, HIT takes place.

“What’s HIT?”

“Vi, define.”

" H. I. T. s -- High-impulse thermobaric fuel-air explosives consist of a two-stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear. The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen at between 5,000° and 6,000° and is useful when the greatest loss of life and damage to structures is desired." Everyone is in panic, people are crying, Carl calls for Lori. Daryl and Shane try to break down the door that can withstand a rocket launcher.

Finally, Jenner is convinced to let us leave, opening the door, “C’mon! Let’s go!” Daryl yells, running with the rest of us close on his heel. We get to the main lobby where Glenn and Dog try the doors.

“Shane! Daryl!” I call, running towards the window. They start slamming their axes against the impenetrable window, Shane even tries to shoot it.

“Rick! I think I have something that might help.” Carol says, digging in her bag.

“Don’t really think a nail filer is gonna help right now.” Shane comments.

“The first night, when you got to camp and I washed your clothes, I found this in your pocket.” She says, pulling out a grenade. He hesitates, but pulls it and runs for cover. We make it out and to the cars with time to spare. Before we can drive away, we spot Andrea and Dale running out.

“Git down.” Daryl instructs as the air inside the CDC ignites. I throw myself down flat against the seat, my head on his lap, his body covering mine. We wait until the explosions stop; I sit up to find my first place of legitimate medical work in shambles, crumbling and sending dust into the clear sky. I feel my eyes water, but can’t seem to look away. We drive off, Andrea and Dale securely in a car.

“What now?” I ask in a whisper, unable to find my voice.

“Shane says Fort Benning should be save. Guess we’ll go there.” Daryl tells me, eyes on the car in front of us. We’re silent, what else is there to say?

~~~

We pull off the road a few miles outside the city, close to where I left my car. I check it, it still have a full tank of gas. We decide we should condense cars anyway, so T-Dog siphoning the tank and fills up another gas can. We load all our things that weren’t destroyed in the fire into Dale’s RV, the gas cans included. Rick, Lori, Carl, Sophia, and Carol decided to go in one car, the rest of the group ride with Glenn and Dale. Against the protests of Rick, Shane, and Lori, I ride behind Daryl on his motorcycle. I told them it was better that way, I wouldn’t be able to stand being stuck in a stuffy RV or a cramped car for 140-some miles; I really just wanted to be with Daryl. They agreed, though I could tell Shane didn’t totally believe my story. We take off, Daryl leading the brigade of vehicles, towards our last hope as of now.


	11. Chapter 11: An Unexpected Turn of Events

We drive for what feels like days, my arms wrapped firmly around Daryl’s torso. I’d have to adjust occasionally, and I mostly kept my face buried in his back to keep the wind out of my face, but it was a generally a nice ride. Soon, though, that ride was interrupted by a barricade of cars. Daryl drove on, weaving through the mess of metal to see the damage and the easiest way around it. We circled back around and stopped at the open window of Dale’s RV.

“See a way through?” Dale asked him. He nodded and motioned for him to follow the bike. Daryl circles around the RV and leads him and Rick slowly through the maze, we make it about halfway before the RV starts making an awful noise. I jump slightly, the unexpected noise scaring me. I hear Daryl chuckle as he turns of the engine. I get off first, using his shoulder for balance, then join the others in a circle around next to the RV.

“-stranded with no hope-.” I hear Dale say and then stop as Daryl starts looking through the things in the open trunk of a car.

“Plenty o’ things we can find here.” Daryl says. Carol suggests water, T-Dog suggests more gas.

“This is a graveyard.” Lori pipes up. We look at her, but no one seconds her protests. We split up and start digging through cars, trunks, anything open and looks promising. I managed to be lucky enough to have left most of my bags in the RV; I grab one and go off in search with the others. I manage to find some advil, a bunch of water bottles, a map of the area, and even a small journal and a few pens. I stuff them all in my bag before I hear a cry of surprise. It’s Shane; He’s by a delivery truck and it looks like a liquid is pouring down on him; He found a delivery truck full of water! I find myself at a truck next to Daryl, he throws the things he found into my bag.

I see Shane pull Glenn down and see the others are doing the same thing, “Down!” Shane whisper-yells at me and Daryl. Daryl pulls me down with him under a truck, but stops himself when he spots T-Dog, shirt changed from white to red, his arm covered in blood. He looks at me, kisses me quickly, then runs to help Dog. I want to call out to him, to get his ass back here, but Dog needs help and I wouldn’t want them to be a target for walkers, or myself. I stay silent, holding my breath as the walkers start to shuffle past the truck. I silently scoot myself towards the center so that I’m nowhere near the sides. Slowly, the shuffling and moaning dies down, the grey feet that once was the only thing on either side of me, now gone. I don’t move. I let out the breath I feel like I’ve been holding for years; All is silent. And then it isn’t. A girl is screaming, it’s Sophia. I peak out and see Rick dart off and disappear into the woods that line the highway. I scoot out quickly, scraping my elbow on the way out. I pull in a quick breath, feeling some blood coat my elbow, but run after Rick.

“Charlie! No!” I hear Lori yell. I ignore her, but don’t get past the guard rail; I feel arms wrap around my torso and I’m stuck in place.

“Let me go! Let me go, Shane!” I yell at him, attempting to kick and get loose.

“Best quiet up or those walkers will be back in no time. He can handle himself.”

“I just got him back, I won’t lose him again!” I tell him.

“Charlie, he’ll be fine.” Lori tells me.

“How can you all just stand here?! It’s a little girl and one guy against two walkers!” I question. I catch a glimpse of Carol, “Tell them to let me go after your girl. I can help Rick, I can find her.”

“It’s too dangerous. You’ll never catch their trail fast enough to catch up to them.” Daryl tells me.

“If I hadn’t been stopped to have this dumb conversation, I could have her back by now!” I protest.

“Well it’s too late and you ain’t going after them alone.” Shane tells me. “Don’t make me restrain you, Charlotte.” he threatens. He holds me tightly against his chest until I stop fighting him, letting me go when he’s sure I won’t run off. I pull away from him, angry beyond words.

“T-Dog needs help. He’d cut real bad, it’s deep too.” Dale tells the group. I feel eyes on me, I am medically trained after all. I sigh, nodding and walking with Dale to where Dog is ready to pass out. I stitch him up and we wait for Rick to return with Sophia. I hear and see the bushes moving, quickly jumping up from my spot on the ground. Shane makes a grab for me, but I dodge him and make my way toward the railing. It’s not a walker, it’s Rick. Without Sophia. He gathers Daryl, Glenn, and Shane. I don’t protest when they tell me to stay with Dog, he’s lost a dangerous amount of blood and I have to keep an eye on him. I give Daryl a small nod, a silent ‘Be safe’ and small smile to match it. It was a dangerous move, kissing me before he left to help Dog, Shane was close by and we weren’t sure we were ready to tell people yet, especially him and Rick… I give Rick a tight hug, then Shane and I hug Glenn quickly before they all take off.

“Charlie, some of us are gonna continue lookin’ through the cars.” Lori tells me. I nod and watch her, Andrea, and Carol take off in different directions.

“Oh! Let me know if you guys find any sort of medicine! Dog could really use it!” I call to them. All three hold their arms up, their thumb to the sky.

“Here, eat this.” I tell T-Dog, handing him an energy bar that I’d found. We’d been hunting through cars for about half an hour before we heard more rustling in the bush. We stand ready to fight whatever it is, but it’s only Shane and Glenn. They tell us that Rick and Daryl are hot on Sophia’s trail and that we should keep looking for supplies and fix up the RV.

“Andrea, help me move this car.” Shane tells her, motioning at a red SUV in the way of the path. Shane take the wheel of the yellow car and, with Andrea steering, pushes the red car out of the way.

“Why aren’t we all out there looking?” Carol asks Dale, who’s tinkering under the hood of his RV. I don’t stick around to hear their conversation. As I’m scouting some untouched cars, I watch as Carl climbs into a truck and pulls out whatever it was he spotted. I hear him cry out as he falls, but gets back up quickly and runs to show Shane and Lori. I walk towards them in time to hear a radio transmission.

“Is that a local signal?” Glenn asks

“Got to be less than… 50 miles.” Dale determines. We listen for another moment before Shane switches it off, mumbling under his breath.

“Let’s get back to work.” he states before everyone takes off in opposite directions. I go to sit with T-Dog, to keep an eye on him in the RV.

“Where’s my gun?” I hear Andrea loudly ask Dale. There’s mumbling and I hear Shane’s voice pipe in and then a sigh of disgust before I hear the good news.

“Oh my god they’re back.” someone says. I exit the RV quickly, careful not to disturb Dog. They walk up the railing alone, no scared little girl by their side.

“You didn’t find her?” Carol asks.

“We lost her trail, we’ll pick it up again at first light.” Rick replies.

“She can’t stay out there all night by herself.” Carol protests.

“Won’t do no good huntin’ in the dark. We’ll jus’ be trippin’ over ourselves.” Daryl reasons.

Carol restates her last comment, “She’s 12, she can’t stay out there all night.”

Rick bends down slightly too be level with her, “We knows she’s out there, we followed her trail for awhile.”

That’s when Carol notices the blood that covers Daryl and his gloves, “Is that blood?” she asks in a whisper.

“We took down a walker. There was no sign that it was anywhere near Sophia.” Rick promised.

“How could you know that?” Andrea asked.

“We cut the sonofa bitch open.” Daryl admits after a second of silence.

Carol sits on the rail to steady herself, Lori taking a seat next to her, “How could you just leave her there?”

“The two walkers were on us. I had to draw them off, it was her best chance.” He reasons with her. I don’t stick around for the rest. We had cases like this all the time back home, kids went missing all the time, but Rick always found them. I didn’t want to sit there and listen to Rick bargain with Carol, the grieving mother, because Rick hadn’t found the child the first night. It happened all the time. Rick would find Sophia, just like he found every other missing child. He’d find her, he had to. I noticed the group dispersed, Rick walking in the opposite direction of the RV and group.

“Hey.” I heard a gruff voice say behind me.

I sigh, turning around to face Daryl, “I should go talk to him.” I announce, nodding my head in the direction Rick walked.

Daryl looked down, then back up a few times, then nodded, “You’re gonna find her. Rick said you guys had her trail, but Rick could never track for shit. You’ll find her.” I reassure him. I quickly glance around, noticing that the car I was looking through was pretty secluded from the others, everyone’s back was turned or not even in sight. I took his vest in both hands and pulled him to me, wrapping my arms around his torso.

I felt him freeze, “Gon’ be real hard to keep this a secret if we keep doin’ things like this.” he mentions, but drapes his arms over my shoulders.

“No one’s watching, god forbid people see you having a touching hug with a friend after a stressful day.” I mumble against his chest. I hear him chuckle, feel his chest move with it, then a small kiss on the top of my head. He pulls away right after Shane appears into view.

“Charlie! You should get some sleep, gon’ be an early start for all of us.” he suggests.

“Twenty-two years old, not even family, and still telling me what I should and shouldn’t do. It’s like I’m still in highschool.” I say sarcastically. Another chuckle from Daryl before we take off towards the RV where we decide where we’re sleeping for the night. I declare the roof of the RV will be my home for the night, I’m not stuck in a stuffy car or recreational vehicle, and I can stargaze. Carl asks to join me, but before I can tell him of course, Lori rejects his request. 

“Next time, lil man.” I tell him before squeezing him in a bear hug and giving him kisses all over him face. His frown quickly changes to a goofy smile and he goes to wipe off all the kisses, claiming that girls have cooties while doing so. We split up, various people taking various cars to sleep in and some taking to the inside of the RV. I grab my pillows and and blanket, throwing them up to the top before climbing the latter.

“You always sleep in weird places like this?” Daryl asks as he takes a seat next to me. It’s been about an hour since everyone said their goodnights, I doubt anyone is asleep, but Daryl climbed up anyway.

“Whenever I can. It was one of my favorite parts about camping with Jackson. We always found an open area where you can see the sky, no tents needed. I loved looking up at the stars, I could name all the constellations at one point.” I tell him, never taking my eyes off the night sky. I can feel his gaze, “I feel like if I talk about him as often as possible, it will hurt less.” I confess, finally meeting his gaze.

“How’s it workin’?”

I sigh, “I’m not sure. I guess I’ll find out when I stop bringing him up. I think I’m ignoring what happened, ignoring the truth.”

“I can understand that. I know you and the resta the group think Merle is some white trash junkie who ain’t worth a penny, and for the most part, you’re right, but-”

“He’s your brother. I know. I don’t blame you for being angry, for being upset, for going off on T-Dog and Rick, even me. No matter what, he’s still you brother.” I tell him. I turn on my side, propping my head up on my hand, “I’m sure wherever he is, he’s surviving. You said it yourself, he’s tough. He found his way out of that building, losing blood and in serious pain, I’m sure he’s fine.” I assure him, placing my hand on the side of his face. His eyes dart everywhere but to my gaze, so he doesn’t see the next move coming. I lean in, kissing his lips softly at first but he pushes me closer to him, increasing the kiss. I hear coughing below and, though we weren’t being loud, we’re literally above Lori and T-Dog and Dale and Carl, who probably are all awake.

I break the kiss, giggling quietly, “If we’re gonna do that we have to be quiet. I’d bet half the camp is still awake and we don’t have soundproof walls anymore.” I whisper to him. He smiles, silently flipping us over so that I’m on my back and his toros covers mine, though his legs are next to mine. He kisses me again, this time with passion but gentleness. He nips at my bottom lip, then my jawline. I force his lips to meet mine again, this time demanding that our tongues intertwine with each other’s. He breaks the kiss again, this time nipping at my neck. 

“Can’t leave a mark.” I remind him. He groans and slowly finds his way back up to my lips. We stay like that, silently enjoying the company of the other, before Daryl breaks the kiss once again.

“How long are we gonna keep up with this ‘no marks’ rule? I wanna let the whole world, dead or undead, that you’re neck, and everythin’ else, is mine. I wanna leave a trail’a dark hickies all the way from your neck to your stomach.” he complains.

“Well first of all, Mr. Dixon I think we should point out that even through all of this, I am my own. I’m not something to claim.” I tell him. He looks a bit taken aback, then nods, “Second, it’s not that I don’t want a trail of hickies from my neck to my stomach, it’s just that I would really like for you to live, and with Rick, Lori, and Shane around, I don’t see how we can have both.”

“I ain’t afraid of them.” Daryl assures me.

I smile at him, “I know, but when it comes to the men I date and sleep with, you might as well be. I promise this game of keeping things a secret won’t go on forever, but for now it’s the only way I can make sure I get to be with you and get to live.” I reason with him. He nods again and kisses me awhile longer before we shift again and my head is resting on his chest. 

He kisses the top of my head before he speaks again, “If you want this to remain a secret, I shouldn’t stay much longer. I might fall asleep and then what?”

I sigh, “I know. Just a few more minutes.” I mumble into his chest. We sit in silence, clinging to the moment, then Daryl shifts again to look at me. He smiles a small reassuring smile, kisses me again, then climbs off the RV silently. I watch him climb into the bed of the truck he’s sleeping in, blow him another kiss, then crawl back over to the center of the RV to curl up and get as much sleep as I can.


	12. Chapter 12: Into the Woods

I wake up with the sun beginning to shine over the horizon, though it’s not like I was asleep for long. I never got to sleep more than half an hour or so, damn nightmares kept running through my head. I groaned, rolling over away from the sun and looked over the side of the RV.

“Charlie, you’re awake. Good. Get dressed” Rick called to me. Everyone else was beginning to gather around Rick and the yellow car. I groaned once more before climbing down the ladder and going into the empty RV. Among our scavenges for supplies, we found clothes for mostly everyone. I found my bag and pull out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a grey shirt with a knot at the bottom. I pulled on the clothes and then my boots, adjusted my dog tags and grabbed my green military jacket before exiting the RV.[ (outfit) ](http://www.polyvore.com/life_on_highway/set?id=191261178) I took an open spot next to Shane.

“You look like hell.” Shane told me as I joining the group.

“Thank you, Shane. And good morning to you as well.” I told him sarcastically. He pulled me in a side hug with a smile.

Rick threw down the arsenal that Carl had found, “Everyone take a weapon.” he instructed.

I tuned out when Daryl came up behind me and started to speak to me, “I wanted to come up last night. You kept waking up, what was up?” he whispered in my ear

“Kept having nightmares, Jackson mostly. Sometimes Rick and Lori and Carl. Sometimes you. All were walkers.” I whispered back, never taking my eyes off of Andrea and Rick. They were arguing about the weapons at hand. Andrea wanted her gun, Shane opposed.

I sighed, “Look, enough fighting about the damn guns. There’s a little girl out there, probably scared out of her mind, and you two can’t grow up for two seconds. Get it together and let’s find this girl.” I told the two of them. Shane looked taken aback, I was typically soft spoken and sweet and he was like an uncle after all, but this was life or death for a scared little girl, we didn’t have time to bicker over useless things. I could tell Andrea wanted to fight back, but she and Shane knew I was right, we had to get out there and stop wasting time.

“Chances are she’ll be by the creek, it’s her only landmark.” Daryl chimed in after a long pause of silence.

“Stay safe, stay sharp.” he warned the group. I walked away to pull my weapons from my back, sliding my knives into each boot and shoved the gun in the waistline of my jeans. I knew only Shane, Rick and Daryl were suppose to have theirs, but I made it clear I wanted no more arguments about the subjects of guns. And besides, who were they to tell me not to protect myself. I knew how to handle guns, sure, but I was better with knives and close-range combat anyhow. The gun was a last resort.

“... I was my choice. And you took that away from me.” I heard Andrea arguing with Dale. Andrea and I may not get along all the time, but she was right to call Dale out. I wanted to die too, holding my turned brother in my hands, but I made a choice and so did she. The only difference is I chose to live, she chose not to. If I was being honest, I didn’t blame her for wanting to die in that moment. She lost everything, nothing left to live for. Even if this shitstorm did end, she had nothing to go back to, to rebuild a life with. At least I had some of my family, at least I had Daryl. She lost it all. We took off into the woods, Dale left behind to turn everything she said over in her mind.

“Are you sure you shouldn’t stay here, keep an eye on T-Dog?” Lori asked me.

“I stitched him up, gave him some meds. We need all the eyes we can get, there’s nothing else I can do here.” I told her. She nodded and walked on ahead of me.

“Ready?” Daryl asked me. Who knew what was in those woods, what we’d find. We were all nervous. I nodded and followed him and the rest of the group into the dense green maze.

I heard Carl’s voice behind me as we trudged deeper into the unfamiliar forest and tired my best to tune it out. No distractions. Daryl suddenly stopped at the front of the line we formed, him in front, Rick behind and me behind Rick. A tent came into view and, though I tried to fight it, a small feeling of hope rose in me. Daryl ducked down first, then Rick while he motioned for us to do the same.

“Think she could be in there?” Shane asked, standing behind a crouching Rick.

“Whole bunch of things could be in there.” Daryl said. He and Rick got up and with Shane behind them, made their way to the tent. I felt myself suck in a breath and hold it without meaning to.

“Carol.” Rick called to her. “Call out softly. If she’s in there, you voice should be the first she hears.” he told her softly. The rest of us slowly walked up behind the three men and waited with bated breath.

“Sophia! Sweetie, are you in there?” Carol called softly, “Sophia it’s mommy. We’re all out here.” she said. Daryl, who was crouched over before the opening of the tent, looked back and shrugged; No sound of movement. Rick and Shane joined him at the tent, leaving Carol where she stood. Daryl took the unzipped flap and moved it, peeking inside. I heard an exhale of breath and saw him cover his nose a bit. Something had to be inside and it was probably dead. My suspicion was confirmed as Rick and Shane started coughing and moving away from the tent of which Daryl had disappeared into. Everyone surged forward hoping to hear good news. Well, the best news would be that we found her, good news was that the body inside wasn’t her’s. If they were reacting to scent, it wasn’t her. Based on their reaction the body was nowhere near fresh.

“Daryl?” Carol called, “Daryl?” she called again after no answer.

He emerged from the tent, “Ain’t her.”

“Who was in there?” Andrea asked.

“Some guy. What Jenner said, ‘Opted out’. Ain’t that what he called it?” Suddenly, we heard a noise coming from somewhere in the woods. Rick pointed in the direction of the noise and we took off for it. As we got closer, we realized it was bells.

“What direction?” Shane asked.

“I think that way.” Rick replied, pointing.

“If we can hear it, maybe Sophia can too.” Carol offered.

“Someone’s ringing those bells, maybe calling others.” Glenn added.

Andrea said, “Or signaling that they found her.”

“She could be ringing them herself.” I suggested.

“Come on.” Rick said as he quickened his pace. We followed quickly behind him. We walked quickly, though this time I watched my footing. Last time I walked quickly in the forest I twisted my ankle. About halfway there the bells stopped and finally we emerged from the treeline. Before us stood a small, white church, but there was one problem.

“That can’t be it. Got no steeple, no bells.” Shane spoke our thoughts out loud. “Rick.” he tried to stop Rick, but he broke out in a sprint towards the steeple-less church. Naturally, we followed. Rick, Shane and Daryl took the stairs and slowly opened the door. From behind the group I could see no little girl and three walkers just sitting in the pews. I noted the oddity that it was, as if they were there to repent for eating people. A small smile crept on my face and I quickly shook the thought from my head; This was no time for smiles and ironic thoughts. I caught my breath as the rose and nudged considerably close to Daryl and Shane. The only one on the left looked as if he were smiling. A shiver ran down my spine. Lori handed Rick the blade she was holding and Glenn passed his odd weapon to Daryl, handing me his crossbow in the process. Rick took the one that seemed to be smiling, Shane the guy on the right and Daryl the ugly broad who looked like an old bride to be. As she fell, he jumped back a bit.

“SOPHIA!” Rick yelled and threw open a side door. Daryl walked to the front where a statue of Jesus stood; He said something, but I didn’t catch it.

“I’m telling you it’s the wrong church.” Shane tried to reason with Rick, “There’s no steeple Rick.” Just then, the bells went off again. It was obviously coming from the church we stood in. We ran outside where the noise was loudest and finally saw what was making the sound. Glenn ran up to the box which controlled the speaker from which the bells were coming from.

“Timer.” Daryl said in a defeated tone. “It’s on a timer.”

“I- I’m gonna go back in for a bit.” Carol announced. The rest of us followed suit save for Andrea. I didn’t notice Shane and Lori not come in. We stood in the back, save for Carol who made her way toward the statue. In our town, hell in our state, almost everyone was religious, it was the southern way. You go to church on Sunday, then the armory on Monday, the shooting range on Tuesday, Wednesday night for church and back out again doing target practice the rest of the week. It’s just the way it was. Everyone went hunting together, just like everyone went to church together. And the same people you sat next to in service were the same people you got drunk with on Friday night. Was I religious? Not anymore. Though there was talk of a new reckoning, I lost my faith when the dead were not longer dead. And especially when my brother, the best man you’d ever met, was taken from me. We stayed a few more minutes while Carol talked and then filed out. We walked out toward a tree and let Rick and Shane talk out their options while we waited.

“Ya’ll follow the creekbed back. Daryl you’re in charge. Rick and I are gonna hang back, search some more.” Shane announced as he joined the group.

“Splittin’ us up. You sure?” Daryl questioned.

Shane nodded, “Yeah. We’ll catch up to you.

“I wanna stay too.” Carl said, “She’s my friend.” The group was silent for a moment.

Lori walked toward him, “Just be careful, okay?”

He nodded, smiling a little, “I will.” Rick walked over to Lori, giving her a kiss and hugging her before we parted ways. Rick, being the man he is, offered his revolver to Lori, who refused.

“Got my gun. No worries.” I pipped up. Rick and Shane shot me looks, they didn’t know I had it on me. I could feel Andre’a gaze on me, could tell she was annoyed I had mine.

“Got a spare on me anyhow. Here.” Daryl said and offered the small gun to Lori. She took and tucked in into the back of her jeans. I hugged the two men and Carl before we took off, Daryl and I taking the lead. We walked back in the direction we came, hopefully toward the road.

“You know where we’re going?” I asked Daryl.

He looked over, “Yeah.”

“Don’t get us lost, yeah?” I teased lightly. He didn’t respond, but I saw a small smile play on his lips.

“So this is it? This is the plan?” Carol asked as she took a seat on a fallen tree.

“Guess the plan is to whittle us down into smaller groups.” Daryl suggested.

“Carrying knives and pointy sticks. I see you have a gun.” she said to Lori.

“Yeah? And so do I. Would you like them? Make you feel better?” I asked her.

“Here, take it.” Lori offered hers, “I’m sick of the looks you’re giving me.” Andrea looked at her, mouth slightly open but took the gun. She sat down on the tree and faced Carol. “Honey-” she started. I didn’t care to hear the rest. The whole group blames Rick for Sophia, I knew this speech was coming and was ready to give it myself. I walked off away from the group and re-tied my combat boots.

I caught the last of her sentence, “You can’t look to someone for answers and then blame them when they aren’t perfect. Anyone thinks they can do better, they’re free to leave.” I spoke up. “Nobody? Okay, let’s go.” I commanded. I saw the cars in the distance through the trees and took off in that direction. Shortly after, a gunshot rang through the woods, making everyone stop in their tracks.

“Probably nothing, let’s keep moving.” I told Lori, who was at the back of the group. She stood there for a moment longer before nodding and walking again. We walked on, occasionally stopping to tie a shoe or pass around the water bottle. Shortly after we started walking again, Lori stopped and turned to fact the way we’d just come.

“Still worrying about that?” Andrea asked her.

“It was definitely a gunshot.” Lori replied.

“We all heard it.” Daryl confirmed.

Lori turned back to face us, “Just one. Why one?” she asked.

Daryl shrugged, “Maybe they took down a walker.”

I sighed, “Don’t patronize us, Rick wouldn’t use a gun for just one walker. Or Shane. Too much noise.” I told him.

“Shouldn’t they have caught up with us by now?” Carol asked.

“Either way, can’t run ‘round the woods chasing echoes.” Daryl said.

“So what then?” I asked him.

He turned to face me, “Same as we’ve been. Look for Sophia and work our way back to the highway.”

“I’m sure they’re okay.” Andrea offered. Daryl and I stood there for a moment, I had been annoyed with his lack of empathy. I shook my head and started again for the road.

I noticed that the others had stopped while Andrea and Carol talked, “... doesn’t end up like Amy.” Carol admitted, “Oh god, I’m so sorry.”

“For what it’s worth, we’re all hoping and praying for the same thing.” Andrea, obviously hurt, replied.

“Know what it’s worth? Not a damn thing. It’s a waste of time, all this hoping and praying.” Daryl told the two girls. I sighed and shook my head, “When we locate this girl, she’s gonna be just fine. Am I the only one zen around here?” he said and walked for the front of the group and towards the road, all the while looking out for Sophia.

“It’ll be dark soon. We should call it.” Daryl suggests.

“Pick it up tomorrow?” Carol asks.

“We’ll find her tomorrow.” I tell her. She nods and Daryl leads us back to ‘camp’. We walked on, the sun getting low in the sky and I knew I’d be getting a lot of sleep tonight. I was exhausted, running around, walking through the woods all day. I was pretty physically fit, but I still had my limits.

“How much farther?”

“Couple miles.” Daryl replied. Suddenly, we heard screamin and noticed Andrea wasn’t with us anymore. We ran in the direction of her screams but when we found her the walker was down and girl on horseback was calling for Lori.

“Lori Grimes?” the brunette girl asked.

“I’m Lori.”

“Rick sent me, you gotta come now” the woman said.

“What?” Lori replied.

“There’s been an accident, Carl’s been shot.” My head snapped to look at Lori, eyes wide with panic, “He’s still alive, but you gotta come now.” Lori didn’t hesitate, she climbed on the horse of a stranger, much to Daryl’s protest and told us the way to find the house before riding off. Or at least, that’s what I think was being said. I caught tidbits but Carl was shot, alive, but you don’t frantically chase down a person and tell them to come with you if he’s going to be fine for sure.

“God, Carl.” I said in a whisper. My hand covered my face and I fought tears.

“She said he was okay, that he’s alive.” Carol comforted.

“Let’s go. No time to waste. We gotta get back to the highway.” I announced and took off at a quick walking pace. The others joined shortly behind me. We arrived at the highway just as twilight was beginning to set in.

“You get this thing up and running?” I asked Dale as I climbed over the guard rail. “We gotta go, right now. Carl’s been shot.” I told him.

“I’m not leaving, I won’t do it.” Carol told us as we scattered to get ready to leave. “What if she comes back and we aren’t here?” I kept my mouth shut as not to say something distasteful and let the others argue it. They agreed to stay the night, give Sophia time to maybe come back and if not, put up a big sign.

“If you’re all staying-” Glenn began.

“No you’re going. Take the Cherokee. And take T-Dog.” Dale told him.

“If Glenn wants to stay, let him. I sure as hell am not staying here while my cousin potentially dies. I’ll take the car, take T-Dog. I can patch him up better with more supplies, hopefully this place has what I need.” I told the group. I was frantic, just standing here bothered me. The longer I stood here the more paranoid I became.

“Why didn’t you say nothin’? Got my brother’s stash right here.” Daryl said and set a large freezer bag filled with pill bottles on the car. He went through it until he found what he was looking for and threw it toward Dale, who turned around and get them for T.

“So am I taking T?” I asked after a moment.

“Yeah, I ‘pose. Get him properly patched up. Head out now, take Glenn too. Have him drive and you navigate, you’re too tired to drive.” Daryl suggested.

“I can drive just fine.” I told him.

“Did you sleep last night?” he asked me. We still stood in the group.

“Not much, what’s that matter?”

“Glenn got more sleep than you did. You’re running on borrowed adrenaline.” he told me.

I sighed, I knew he was right, “Fine. Glenn, help Dog and let’s get going. Don’t wanna have to find this place in the dark.” I told him. He nodded and did as he was told.

I turned to walk away when Daryl whistled softly and motioned for me to follow him. “I’m gonna see if I can find anything else in the surrounding cars. Carl’s gonna need a new shirt anyhow.” I called before taking off after the man.

I came up to where he was waiting and stood before him as he leaned against a car, “Be careful. And get some damn sleep.” he said in a low voice. He hooked his index fingers into the front loops of my jeans and pulled me against him.

“What, sleep deprivation doesn’t look good on me?” I teased. He finally smiled and looked down at the ground.

“Everything looks good on you.” he told me and planted a kiss on my lips. I smiled for the first time in a few days and kissed him back. His arms wrapped around me, placing me flush against his body while my hands found his rather short hair, though I was able to find enough to tug it lightly. Our kiss deepened and I never wanted to leave. My cares melted away for a moment before I pulled away.

I sighed, “Gotta go. Don’t hang around here too much longer.” I told him before kissing him once more before I took off.

“Anything?” Dale asked me.

I raised my eyebrows, then remembered, “Nothing, looks like we did a pretty thorough search. We’ll see you tomorrow, let’s get going Glenn.” I told him as I walked towards the passenger’s side of the car. Glenn took off back the way we came and I pointed him in the right direction. We easily found the mailbox the girl had mentioned and bounded down the dirt road through the woods. A few moments later and our eyes gazed upon a large white farm house and a barn in the background. I didn’t wait for Glenn to stop the car all the way, I lept out of the passenger’s seat and ran inside the house without a second thought.


	13. Chapter 13: Farmers and the Boy Who Got Shot

“Rick?” I called once in the house. He came out of a room and came to me, “Is he alright?!” I asked. The panic that I was once overwhelmed with took over again and could feel my adrenaline rise again.

An older man with white hair and a white beard walked out of the same room and toward me and extended his hand, “Hi, I’m Hershel. Rick here shouldn’t be standing up, he’s given a lot of blood.” the man told me. His voice was oddly soothing and looked like a man that would be trusted, but he didn’t answer my question.

“But Carl’s alive?” I asked him

“Yes. Though, I’ll have to perform surgery. The shrapnel from the bullet nicked an artery”

“Oh, you’re a doctor? Thank god.” I said and felt my panic die down a little.

He looked from me to Rick, “Well, I’m a veterinarian. But I’m confident.” he told me.

Glenn walked up next to me, the girl who rode in and took Lori with him and Dog “Charlie should do it. She was studying medicine in college.” he offered.

“Thanks, but it was medicine, not surgery. I know what to give him if his fever spikes or if he suddenly faints, not how to close an artery.” I told him. “Can I see him?” I asked Rick, who looked pale. He nodded once and led me inside. 

Inside I took in all the people around me, a blonde girl with a taller brunette man, another blonde girl who was older, they all watched us go. “Where’s Shane?” I asked Rick as we walked through the house.

“He went to get supplies for the surgery I’ll have to perform. I can’t do it without medical equipment.” Hershel told me.

“Place was real overrun last we knew.” the tall man next to the young blonde told me.

I looked at Rick, my eyes wider than usual, “Tell me he didn’t go alone.”

“Nah, man who shot Carl went with.” Rick told me.

I scoffed, “That’s reassuring.”

“Charlotte, thank god.” Lori said and pulled me into a tight hug. I almost returned the hug, but I caught a glimpse of Carl, hair matted to his forehead and breathing shallow.

“Oh god, kiddo.” I said under my breath as I sat on the bed next to him. I pushed his hair out of his face, “Sweet kiddo. Oh god.” I whispered. I instinctively felt for his pulse and found a faint one. “You’ll be okay, kiddo. We’ll laugh about this later” I said. I turned to look at Hershel, “Can he hear us?”

“Not sure, ma'am.” he told me.

I sighed and looked back to my cousin, “People dig scars, buddy. You’re gonna love it, you’ll think it’s so cool. Just need you to stay alive so you can see it, okay? Just be okay.” I told the boy who may or may not have been able to hear me. A tear dripped down my face and landed on the white sheet covering Carl and I wiped the tears I hadn’t realized I had cried. I kissed his forehead and adjusted on the bed so I was facing Rick and Lori.

“Where are the others?” Rick asked.

“They’re gonna stay on the road for the night and see if Sophia shows up. If not by morning they’re leaving a sign and some supplies, then they’ll meet us. We only came because T-Dog needs better stiches and Glenn needed to drive. Speaking of which,” I began and turned to Hershel, “Do you have a medical bag or something? Friend got cut real bad, infection and all. Needs a better patch job but we didn’t have the stuff.” I told the man.

“Patricia, my bag please.” he told the older blonde woman. She nodded and hurried out of the room and then back in quickly.

“Need some light. Dog, with me.” I told him and pulled a bendable lamp over the arm that was infected. I took out the needle and thread and then started to clean his wound, “Ya know, we might just have to chop it.” I told him sarcastically. No one was in a joking mood, not even me, but that’s how I used couped so that’s how I’ll cope now. I heard him snort in response and it brought a small smile to my face. He stayed relatively still and quiet while I patched him properly, then I cut the thread and wrapped his arm. “All done. Best patient I’ve ever had.” I told him.

“Thank you.” he said. I nodded, a small forced smile on my lips, then found the room Rick and Lori sat in. I pulled up a chair that was sitting in the corner and slid next to Lori.

“Sooner or later we’re gonna have to make a choice.” Hershel said, though my eyes and focus was on Carl’s stomach where the bullet had entered. It was horribly discolored and bloated, I knew what choice he was about to offer. We operate now and Carl could, well would, probably die, or we wait for Shane and the idiot who shot my cousin. Lori sighed and took off, Rick on her trail. I stayed and took the seat Rick had just been in, closest to Carl.

“Hey, kiddo. Should’ve seen Dog’s arm. Nasty infection, you would’ve thought it was cool and probably ask to touch it. You were always odd like that, fascinated by the gross things. Bet that’s changed though, being fascinated in gross things now typically means walkers and those are not fun. I remember the one time you were still learning how to ride your bike and Rick let me help you, run with you and let you go on your own. Your mom almost had a heart attack. But you did really well, wobbled a few times but gained your balance. But the one time, that time you fell hard and scraped your knee. You probably remember that. You cried and your knee bled like crazy and you swore you were gonna die and told me you’d never ride that bike again. I laughed and carried you insides, assuring Lori you were just fine and I’d fix you all up. I kept my promise, didn’t I? Even gave you the coolest band aid I had, your favorite.” I took a moment to regain myself,  “Next day, you asked me to take you out on the bike and I asked you about your promise and you said that everyone at school thought the scar on your knee was cool. You looked so excited. So I took you out and you rode around and fell a few more times, but the point is you got back up. And you’re gonna get back up again and have an even cooler scar.” I told him. “You’re gonna be okay, Carl.”

“Hey, I don’t mean to interrupt but Maggie here made us some food.” Glenn offered in the doorway, “Know you’re probably not hungry though…” he trailed off awkwardly. I smiled a bit, Glenn was a good kid, awkward and soft spoken, but a good kid. I looked at Carl once more before nodding and grabbing the food from him and followed him into the room where T-Dog and the brunette girl, Maggie I assumed, sat.

“How’s the little guy?” Dog asked me.

“He’s gonna be fine. Just fine.” I told him, obviously not believing what I said. I pushed around the majority of my food, ate some and then pushed it around some more.

“Charlie, you need to eat something.” Glenn told me softly. I knew he was right, but suddenly I heard coughing in the other room and practically flipped the table getting up. Lori and Rick stood over his bed on one side and Hershel on the other. I ran around to the side Hershel stood at and smiled down at the confused boy.

“It hurts.” Carl whined a bit.

“I know. I know, baby.” Lori told him.

“You should have seen it. The deer. It was so pretty, mom.” he told her. I laughed a little, my eyes watering and took a seat near the foot of his bed. “You would have loved it Charlie. So pretty.” he told me, a huge grin on his face. Suddenly, his breath left him and his grin disappeared.

“Carl?” Rick asked.

“What’s happening?” Lori added. Suddenly and without warning, he began to rapidly seize. I jumped up and took a step back and suddenly I wished for Daryl to be here, to hold me and comfort me. A few moments later, he stopped and was still. Hershel checked his pulse and told us he needed more blood.

“I’m ready.” Rick told him.

“If you give more blood your body could shut down.” Hershel denied him.

“What’s the blood type?” I asked him.

“A positive.” he said.

“Take some from me, I’m O positive, universal donor blood.” I told Hershel

Glenn stood in the doorway, “You don’t have the energy to give blood. You haven’t eaten, you’ve barely slept-”

“What are you waiting for?” I asked Hershel, ignoring Glenn. He looked at me for a moment before nodding and grabbing the equipment, hooking it up from me to Carl.

“Get her some food or drink, water or something.” Hershel instructed Glenn. He nodded and left the room. Shortly after he returned with a full glass of water and some power bar. I took the things and sat back waiting until he had enough.

“It’s lucky you have type O, you might have just given him the time we need until Otis and your man get back.” Hershel told me as he removed the needle from my arm.

“Glad to help.” I told him. I felt a bit dizzy and slightly disoriented, but tried to shake it off and drink my water.

“Will you eat something now?” Glenn asked me. I nodded weakly and went to get up but the dizziness overtook my head and I sat back down.

“Later. I need rest.” I announced. Finally, I nodded off and got some much needed sleep.

~~~

I woke up what I assume was an hour later

“Hey, sleepy head.” Rick said softly. I smiled a little; Even in a time like this, he still stuck to tradition. He’d say that every single time I stayed over and fell asleep. It was usually over the weekends, we’d stay up after Lori and Carl went to bed and watch old movies on the couch. I usually fell asleep and when I’d wake up he’d always say that.

“Carl?” I asked.

“Losing blood quicker than we can replace it.” he replied.

“Let me-” I began to sit up.

“No way. Not till you eat and regain some strength.” he replied. “We have to start this without the respirator.” Rick confessed.

“That’ll kill him!” I cried, “We can’t. Shane will be back any second now, he’ll pull through. He always does. He’ll pull through.” I tried to convince both myself and Rick. 

He made his lips into a straight line and places a hand on the side of my face, “We don’t have time for any second, Charlie.” he said softly. I felt the tears spring quickly to my eyes and I shook my head in denial. Rick motioned for me to come to him as he stood, bringing me into a tight hug. I could tell he was crying, his chest shook with sobs, “I don’t know what to do, Charlie.” he admitted in a weak voice. Just then, Patricia and Hershel entered the room with a metal rolling table and had Rick and Lori help them lift Carl onto it. I couldn’t be here for this, I took off out of the room and out the door into the cool night air. My chest felt tighten, the breath in my lungs disappeared; I grabbed onto the banister outside to try and steady myself as I began to feel horribly dizzy. I couldn’t think straight, nothing made sense. I collapsed to my knees and tried my best to regain my breath but the only thought I had was ‘This is what dying feels like.’. Slowly, very slowly, I began to regain my breath and the cloudiness in my head began to fade. I began to breathe normal again and I sat with my back against the house. I panted heavily; I hadn’t experienced that in some time. It wasn’t common for me to experience panic attacks anymore, I always felt I had control of my situation. Even when Rick got shot the doctors said he was going to be fine after he woke from his coma. I sat, my pupils dilated and my breathing still heavy, as I took in the situation. In all my thoughts, I hadn’t heard the truck pull up to the house.

“Otis?” Hershel’s voice brought me back to reality and saw Lori, Maggie, Rick, and Hershel standing before Shane who carried two bags. I didn’t hear what Shane said, but I gathered the man who went with Shane didn’t make it. Hershel ran back inside, the two bags now in his hands, and Maggie entered the house shortly after.

“Charlie? Honey, are you alright?” Lori asked me as she and the others approached the porch where I sat recovering from my attack.

I looked up at her, “Fine now. Worried about Carl.” I explained. She and Rick took a seat on the steps in front of me and we sat in silence waiting for Hershel to deliver the news, good or bad. 

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the man emerged from the house and we all stood up, “He seems to have stabilized.” he told us. I closed my eyes and dropped my head back, smiling up towards the sky. Rick took Hershel into a hug and Lori took me into one as well.

“I don’t have words.” Lori said, her voice cracking a little.

“I don’t either. Wish I did. How do I tell Patricia about Otis?” he asked. I felt the joyous atmosphere disappear and an uncomfortable sadness take over. 

Rick turned the Lori and I, who still stood in an embrace, “You two go to Carl. I’ll go with Hershel.” he decided. Hershel nodded and led Rick into the house. We heard Patricia’s cries as we entered the house and made our way to the room where Carl laid. 

“Get some more rest, honey. You look pale.” Lori told me. I glanced at Carl, healed and sleeping, then back to her and nodded a few times, reclaiming the chair I had slept in before. I sat there and watched the small boy and his mother slowly fade out as the darkness took over.

 

~~~~~~~

 

I woke up to Lori’s voice.

“Honey? Charlie, honey wake up.” she shook me.

“Lori, let her sleep.” Rick said softly.

“I’m fine. I was having a nightmare anyway. What time is it?” I asked. Then I remembered the situation, “Oh right. Doesn’t matter. Are the other’s here yet?” I asked as I got up and stretched, rubbing my eyes and letting out a small yawn.

“Not yet, I’m sure they’ll be here soon.” Lori said, “We’re gonna have a funeral for Otis, that’s why I woke you. Figured you’d wanna join?” she turned her statement into a question. He may have shot Carl, but he gave his life to get this stuff to us. I nodded and left for the bathroom as Lori called for me to meet them in the yard. I closed the door behind me and ran some cold water and splashed it on my face. When I exited the bathroom and stood beside Carl’s bed, looking down at the sleeping child. I smiled a bit and bent down, planting a kiss on his forehead before exiting the house and joining Lori and the others in the yard. They were gathering rocks when I got there, so I tied up my hair and began to help load the wheelbarrow with rocks. As we worked, suddenly the air was filled with the sound of tires on the dirt road and a motorcycle and we all turned to see the RV, car and bike coming up the drive. The people in my group jogged to the house to greet the new arrivals and as we made it to the group, Rick and Dale embraced shortly; News of Carl I imagine. I smiled at Carol and Andrea and gave them hugs, then caught Daryl’s eye and nodded slightly. Everyone talked for a moment, catching up on the news. The others hadn’t found Sophia, but Carl was alive and that was something. Shortly after, we made our way over to the place we had been loading rocks and started to build up the pile that would mark Otis’s ‘burial’, though there was no body  _ to  _ bury. Hershel began to read from his bible and talk about their lost friend.

“He lived as he die: In grace.” Hershel said and paused. He turned to Shane, who stood beside me, “Would you speak for him?”

“Not very good at that.” Shane mumbled.

Patricia, her voice cracking as she spoke, said, “You were the last one with him in his final moments. Please? I need to hear. I need to know his death had meaning.”

Shane paused, probably trying to find an excuse to not speak, but thought of none. He told us, slowly, that Otis gave his life, telling Shane to go ahead while he covered the back. All eyes were either on Patricia or Shane or the ground. He slowly limped over to the pile, “If not for Otis, Carl and I would both be dead.” he said, then turned to Patricia and told her his death had meaning after all. We all stood there in silence then for a bit, then slowly started to walk off away from the site so his close family could have their moments.

“Charlie, grab me that map out of the RV.” Rick requested. I nodded and took off for the vehicle and searched through the stuff for the atlas I knew we had in here. I found it eventually and jogged back out to where Rick stood with Andrea, Daryl and Shane. Hershel and his oldest daughter, Maggie, joined us. 

I handed Maggie the map, “Figure you can find this place better than I can.” I told her and with a small smile and a nod she flipped through the weathered pages of the atlas. I took a place next to Rick and listened to the plan.

“We’ll split this up into grids, each person taking one.” Rick announced.

Hershel turned to him, “Not you. You gave too much blood. You’ll be hiking five minutes and you’ll pass out. I don’t even feel confident letting this one-” he nodded to me, “go either with all she gave. And you,” he looked at Shane, “with your ankle, you’ll need to rest up for at least a month.”

“Guess it’s just me.” Daryl said, “I wanna head back up the creek. Work my way from there.” he told Rick, who nodded.

“I could still be useful.” Shane offered, “Drive up the interstate and see if Sophia wondered back.” 

“Alright, tomorrow then. We’ll start this right.”

“Rick, if we’re sending our people out there, they should have more than knives.” I offered. “Think we should start the gun training we’ve been promising.”

“I’d prefer you not carry guns on my property. We’ve managed so far without turning this into an army base.” Hershel protested.

“All due respect, but a bunch of those things come wandering in here, you’re gonna want them.” Shane told him.

“This is Hershel’s property and we’ll respect that.” Rick said like it was the final word. He took his revolver out and placed it on the car we were gathered around. I followed suit, bringing the gun tucked in the back of my pants out and putting it next to his. After a moment, Shane sighed and took his out too, placing it with ours.

“First things first, set camp, find Sophia.”

“I hate to be the one to bring it up, but what if we find her and she’s bit?” Shane asked, “I feel like we should all be clear on what to do in that situation.”

Rick took a moment, “You do what has to be done.” he said.

Maggie, who had been silent the whole time looked to Rick, “And her mother, what about her?”

“The truth.” Andrea said.

“I’ll gather and secure all the weapons. Make sure no one’s carrying until we’re on a practice range off site.” Shane said.

“If I may request,” I started, “We should have at least one rifle for lookout. Dale’s got experience, he’s good with that stuff.” I suggested. Everyone turned the Hershel for his answer.

“People would feel safer, less inclined to carry a gun.” Rick urged. After a moment, the man nodded, “Thank you.” he said. Daryl and Shane took off away from the car while Rick, Andrea and I stayed behind with Maggie and Hershel.

“That stuff you brought, got anything else? Bandages, medicine, anything like that?” Maggie asked. Rick motioned to Andrea, who came back with the group this morning.

“Just what you see.” she said and took off too. 

“I’m gonna go check on Carl, sit with him awhile.” I told Rick before taking off for the house. I got in the door, no on in the sitting room, dining room or kitchen, and headed for the room where Carl was sleeping. I heard footsteps over me and recalled who I saw outside and figured it was one of the residents of the house. The footsteps stomped down the stairs and around the house toward the door. I peaked out and saw Daryl reaching for the door.

“Daryl.” I call for him, but must not’ve been loud enough because he didn’t hesitate in walking out of the house. I shrugged and took a seat again next to Carl. I watched him a bit and got up a few times to get a drink or use the bathroom before he stirred and turned his head to look at me.

“Charlie.” he said in a hoarse voice.

“Hey kiddo. How ya feelin’?” I asked him softly. He nodded his head a bit, “Quite an experience, kid. You’re so brave.” I told him. He smiled at this and made me smile. “Are you hungry? Need anything?” I asked him. I shook his head.

“Tell me more stories. Like the one you told me before.” he offered.

“You could hear me?” I asked him.

“It was in and out, though I wasn’t sure it was real.” he admitted. I smiled, laughing a bit and rose from my chair and into bed with the boy. I sat with my back against the wall and his head in my lap.

“When you were a baby I watched you all the time while your mom and dad went to work or they wanted a date night. You always wanted to play something. Video game, board game, make-believe, something. So one night, when your parents went out for the night and I was babysitting you, we played war. Now you probably don’t remember all of this, but we ended up shooting the nerf guns all over the house and actually knocked over a fairly expensive lamp. Now, I had a job in town and a car so I grabbed you and quickly drove over to the store and bought the same lamp to then drive home and replace it. So it’s replaced and we’re sitting on the couch watching disney movies when your parents get home. I take you, who had fallen asleep in the middle of Toy Story, to your room, get back downstairs and realize I forgot to hide the evidence thoroughly. Your dad just laughs and tell me that that lamp had been broken for months and it wasn’t a big deal. They still make fun of me for it to this day.” I told him. I didn’t hear a response, but feel the rise and fall of his chest and realize he had fallen asleep again. I smile a bit and kiss his forehead, but stay in my spot. Eventually I picked his head off my lap and slowly slid off the bed. I exited the house and over towards our makeshift camp. As I approached, I heard Lori quietly speaking with Glenn.

“Uh, where do I find it?” Glenn asked Lori, who had two pieces of paper.

“Check the feminine hygiene section.” she said. She hadn’t been eating much lately, thought we had food. I realized I hadn’t seen much of her, even before Carl got shot. She became distant and Shane had too. It was like they had some secret they had to keep.


	14. Chapter 14: Life on the Farm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *though the timeline says that there’s no excessive time lap between last chapter/episode and this one, for plot sake I’m going to put a few days in between.

A week on this farm and still no luck with Sophia. Beth’s boyfriend, Jimmy, joined the search and was trained with a gun in order to assist. While that was good news, the distance Daryl had taken to put between us was not. He was so dead set on finding Sophia that he pushed me away in the process. Finally, I had had enough.

“Hey!” I called to him, no one else around. He kept walking, pretending not to hear me. I sped and got in front of him, “Hey.” I repeated. He stopped but didn’t meet my eyes. “What the hell?” I asked him.

“What’chu mean?” he asked, though I knew he was playing coy

I scoffed, “What I mean is you hardly look at me anymore, let alone talk to me or god forbid respond when I call after you.” He just stared at me, “Look, I know you’re trying to find this girl, but Daryl, come on.”

He sighed, obviously bored with the conversation, “Look, can we talk ‘bout this later? I gotta go.” he said and walked around me.

“Yeah… sure.” I say softly. He takes off for the horse barn and disappears inside. “No, actually. We can’t.” I say aloud before following him into the barn. “We’re discussing this now.” I declare.

“Why don’t you go off and play house with your aunt and leave me alone?” he asked as he saddled up the horse.

“Because we actually had a good thing and you’re gonna throw it away. For what? Is it because I didn’t want to tell my family yet?” I asked. He stayed facing the horse. “I’m trying to understand, Daryl. Don’t just shut me out and expect me to leave it. I’ll leave you alone, I just wanna know why.” I said. I hadn’t realized how much he actually meant to me, how much his distance hurt me. He must have heard it in my voice because this made him turn to face me.

“What do you want me to say, Charlie?” he asked me.

“Just tell me the truth, what’s going on with you?” I asked, eyes wide and threatening to water at any second. His eyes, typically hard and blank, softened. Before he could speak, voices approached the barn and Daryl took off without another word. I sighed and leaned against the stall the horse just left.

“Hey, there you are. We’ve been looking for you.” Lori said as she entered the far side of the barn. “Me and the girls were thinking of cooking for Hershel and his family dinner; Sort of a thank you for letting us stay here.” she told me.

“Did you need my help?” I asked her.

“Well I figured you’d want to help.” she replied.

“Yeah, just let me know when you wanna start.” I told her. She nodded and then left the barn, leaving me alone with the horses. I took a moment before leaving as well and walking to our little tent. I headed for the RV and found the guns that were supposedly ‘locked up’, found my guns and sat down with them at the small table. I cleaned the silver one first, then the black one and just as I finished putting the guns back into the bag, I heard a knock on the door.

“Charlie? Hey Carol and I wanna get started on dinner.” Lori called through the closed door. I opened it and smiled at her, then followed her to the large house.

We entered the house and found Maggie. After talking with her, she agreed it’d be a good idea and she’d show us where everything was. We started prep, the time rounding on 6:00 when we did, Carl, Lori and I running around the kitchen cooking. As we rounded on finishing up, we heard yelling outside. Immediately, we dropped what we were doing and ran outside right as a gunshot rang out. We ran for the RV and where everyone was gathering out into the field.

“Andrea! What’s going on?” I asked as we stopped at the RV where she stood atop of.

“There was a walker.” Andrea told me. Then, there was yelling that sounded like ‘no’. “At least, it looked like one.” she finished.

“I’m goin’ out.” I announced and ran for the group that stood on the skirt of the woods. They were lifting something, or someone when I got there.

“What the hell?” I asked when I was within earshot. “Is that Daryl?” I asked in a panic. He was covered in blood, a large spot on his shirt was drenched in crimson, and around his neck sat a necklace of what looked like walker ears. We hauled him into the house and laid him on the bed after Hershel had his yelling match about guns on the property and then helped stitch up the wounded redneck. I tried my best to stay indifferent, but it was so hard. By the end of the endeavor, I stayed by his bedside. This in turn earned me curious looks, but I played it off as though I was just sitting in to make sure he was alright and that when he woke up he wasn’t confused. This, of course, was lie because he had already woken up and I could tell.

“So many lies.” He said, his voice gruff.

“Price ya have to pay.” I responded. I was still angry with him for pushing me away, for blowing off our conversation earlier, but he almost died to find a little girl and then got shot on his way back, I couldn’t be too mad.

“What’r ya doin’ ‘ere?” He asked.

I scoffed, “Not entirely sure.”

“Why dontcha just get lost, huh? Leave me be, told ya that already.” He said. My eyes that once were focused on the floor beneath my feet, flicked up to meet his. He couldn’t hold my gaze for too long, though, and I scoffed again.

“You’re a real piecea work, Dixon.” I told him and stormed out.

“Honey?!” Lori called after me as I left the house and headed for nowhere really. I found myself out past the barn and on top of a small hill where I sat and just relaxed, I couldn’t deal with anything in that moment. I sat there for roughly half an hour, as twilight took over the sky, before I heard my name being called from the house. I sighed, pushed myself off the ground and jogged back to the house where Lori stood on the porch.

“Dinner’s ready.” She told me and led me inside where half the table was already set and another small table was being set up. I helped with dinner, my mind clear of my anger for now, and we sat down to what had to be the most uncomfortably silent meals of my life.

“Does anybody know how to play guitar?” Glenn finally asked from the smaller table. It remained silent, no one answered.

“Otis did.” Patricia said finally.

“Yes and he played beautifully.” Hershel said in a voice that said the conversation was over before it started. Glenn looked at the floor and then turned back around, the tables falling once again into silence. Once dinner was over h\we cleaned up and headed our separate ways.

**~~~~~ Couple days later ~~~~~**

 

I stormed towards Daryl’s tent on the outskirt of Hershel’s land, I had had the last straw with the distance he kept from me. He sat outside his tent with a stick and his knife, then saw me and got up to enter his tent; I followed him inside.

“We’re talking about this.” I announced. “You don’t get the right to come into my life, act like you care, and then disappear. Are we just gonna act like the CDC didn’t happen?” I asked him.

“No idea what you’re talking about.” He mumbled, continuing to carve his arrows.

I scoffed, “Of course you don’t. Doesn’t matter, Rick and Shane would never have it.” I said looking at the tent floor, but I could feel his gaze on me. I let the tent fall in silence as I found a loose string on my shirt and played with it. I could feel the tension surge and then disappear as Daryl sighed and set his arrow and knife down.

“Doesn’t mean it can’t happen again.” He said softly

“Yes it does.” I replied, “If you’re gonna act like I don’t matter, it can’t happen again.” I look at him. He finally meets my gaze.

“Didn’t say ya didn’t matter ta me.”

“Could’ve fooled me.” I snap

He stood before me, “Whatda want me ta say, Charlie?” He began, voice rising, “Do ya want me ya say it was the best nighta my life? That being with you made all this shit okay? That you’re the only one I trust with Merle gone? That I was pushing you away because I’m afraid to lose you to one of those _things_?” He ranted.

“Is any of that true?” I asked before the tent fell back into silence. Daryl turned from me, hiding his face.

“Might be.” He said softly, trying to act casual. A small smile grew on my lips and I walked around him so we were face to face. As I went to say something, Daryl took my face in his hands gently and placed a kiss to match his soft touch on my lips. “Yeah. It’s true, every word.” I pulled him into a hug, pressing my face into his chest. He rested his chin on the top of my head and wrapped his arms around my neck.

“Don’t beat yourself up over Sophia.” I mumbled into his chest. I knew he was looking for her with all his heart, really trying. "You're trying so hard.” I continued.

“Jus’ did what any decent man’ud do.”

“I know.” He kissed the top of my head and pulls away, tilting my head up and kissing my lips. I broke the kiss and sighed, “Please come back to main camp. I hate having to walk all the way out here.” I tried to persuade him.

“We’ll see, like the solitude.” He said.

I took a small breath before I said, “I love you, Daryl.”

There was a small moment before he spoke, “I love you too, Charlotte.”


	15. Chapter 15: The Things We'll Carry

I sat in passenger’s seat as Rick drove away from the sanctuary that was Hershel’s farm. Hershel himself sat in the very back and watched as his farm vanished before his eyes as the car drove away. We sat in shock, the vehicle silent, as Rick made his way for the highway.

“We - uh - we should go to the place where we left stuff for Sophia. The other’s might have the same idea.” My voice soft and breaking on Sophia’s name. I saw Rick slowly nod in my peripheral vision and flick his eyes to me. I bring my legs up and touch my knees to my chest and turn slightly.

“The others… did they make it?” I muttered. “Lori… Carl… Shane…” I paused, “Daryl… did you see?”

“Didn’t see anything. Too many walkers.” He replied. The car was silent again and we finally arrived to the spot we stopped at in the road. 

Carl, Rick and I piled out of the car, “We have to go back.” Carl told Rick, “What about mom? We have to go back!” 

“We can’t go back. There’s nothing to go back to.” Rick told him in a low voice as a walker came our way. We ducked behind the car and walked quietly around it while it passed.

“Rick, you have something to protect. Get your boy and your niece out of here, to safety.” Hershel insisted.

“Where’s safe? We thought the CDC was safe, we thought the farm was safe. No where is safe.” I said finally. “We’ve got nothing left.”

“Nothing but each other.” Hershel told me, raising his eyebrows a bit and tilting his head down. I sighed and looked back into the wise eyes that looked at me and just as my hope was dying and I went to make a snappy comeback, the sound of tires on pavement and a motorcycle engine came slowly towards us. My eyes lit up, though they were still on Hershel before the sound got closer. We all ran towards the people that came towards us, Carl and Rick to Lori and Maggie and Beth to Hershel. I went for Lori and Carl before a hand pulled at my wrist and I was wrapped in Daryl’s arms. The embrace was long enough to grab attention, but that wasn’t the shock factor. Daryl, probably in the spur of the moment, pulled away from the hug and kissed me. My first thought was to pull away, but in that moment I didn’t care who knew. Either he or I or both of us could’ve died and this way of life is too short to hide this stuff.

“About time.” Lori said and I looked around to see smiles all around. I smiled in returned, then turned back to Daryl and kissed him once more.

“Are you alright?” He asked me, my face in his hands. 

I nodded, “Yeah, just rattled.” I said and pulled away to look around, “Where’s Andrea?” I asked.

“I saw her go down.” Carol said. Hershel and Beth and Maggie asked about their family, Patricia and Jimmy, Beth’s boyfriend, hadn’t made it out and apparently neither had Andrea. We all took a moment to process the news. We lost so many in the past few days and it was a lot to take in. Our grief was interrupted, however as yet another walker came our way.

“We should get off the road. We’re too exposed, in the open. As we piled back in our cars, myself on the back of Daryl’s bike once again, I stopped. “Where’s Shane?” I asked Daryl. 

He looked at me, confusion on his, “Dunno. Maybe we lost him too.” I pondered that for a moment and then proceeded to climb onto the bike, arms wrapped tight around Daryl. He took off, taking the lead and weaved through the cars, leading the group away from yet another destroyed sanctuary.  We headed East, though what we’d find there was unknown. We were hoping to find a boat, get to an island where we’d be safe from walkers and people like Dave and Randall. We drove for hours, would’ve kept going accept one of the vehicles ran out of gas. 

“We’ll camp here for the night.” Rick declared.

“Daryl and I can go ahead on the bike and try to find a car with fuel. Get us back on the road.” I suggested.

“No, we don’t split up. We’ll be fine here.” My uncle protested. 

“What if another herd of walkers comes through, or a group like Randall’s?” Beth asked.

“You know I found Randall, right? He had turned but he wasn’t bit.” Daryl told Rick.

“How’s that possible?” I asked.

“What the hell happened?” Lori asked.

“Shane killed Randall,” Daryl said, “Just like he always wanted to.”

“And then the herd got him?” Lori asked, looking at Rick.

The group was silent, some looking between Rick and Daryl, others with their backs to the group keeping an eye on the surrounding woods. “We’re all infected.” Rick said weakly, grabbing the attention of everyone now.

“I’m sorry, what?” I asked him.

Rick paused, “At the CDC, Jenner told me. Whatever it is, we all carry it.”

Everyone was silent again, “And you never said anything?” Carol asked, stepping towards Rick.

“Wouldn’t have made a difference.” Rick assured us.

“You knew this whole time-” Glenn began.

“How could I know for sure?” he interrupted. “You saw how crazy that m-”

“That is not your call.” Glenn argued, “When I found out about the walkers in the barn I told for good of everyone.”

“Well I thought it best if people didn’t know.” Rick said calmly before turning and walking away from the group.

I watched as he walked away and went to go after him when a hand found my forearm, “Let me.” Lori said softly and made after her husband.

No one spoke so I cleared my throat, “Let’s let them be, come on. We have firewood to collect.” I said. After few seconds everyone nodded and made their way for the area we decided to make camp at, a few people joining me in picking up firewood around the area and started to build up the fire that would get us through the night.

As it started to get colder I rolled down the sleeves of my jacket, though it didn’t do much. I made a mental note to find a jacket in the next run for supplies. I sat, eyes glued to the fire as soft conversations went on around me, everyone suggesting to the person next to them that they should go off and make it on their own. Suddenly, as Hershel was telling his oldest daughter that trying to make it on their own was a stupid idea, there was a rustling in the direction we came from.

“What was that?” Carol asked.

“Could be anything.” Daryl offered.

“We have to get out of here, we’re too exposed.” Glenn insisted.

I scoffed, “And go where? Don’t know if you noticed but all the people who were in that car aren’t gonna fit with the rest of the people who were in the van. What do you suggest, we leave those people behind?” I asked him; He didn’t respond.

“The last thing we need is for everyone to go running off in the dark.” Rick said.

“Don’t panic.” Hershel tried.

“I’m not gonna sit out here and wait for another herd to blow through, we need to move. Now.” Maggie demanded. I sighed, not willing to argue the same points again and stayed silent next to Daryl.

“No one is going anywhere.” Rick insisted, shushing the group in silence before Carol spoke.

“Do something.” she demanded.

“I am doing something.” he protested, “I’m keeping this group together, alive. I’ve been doing that all along, no matter what. I didn’t ask for this. I killed my best friend for you people for Christ’s sake.” he yelled quietly. My mouth fell open in shock, though I shouldn’t have been. The group was silent as we took in the information.

“You saw what he was like. How he pushed me, how he compromised us, threatened us.” he paused, “He staged the whole Randall thing, led me out to put a bullet in my head.” I didn’t want to hear any more, but I stayed put, Daryl taking my hand in his as we stood together. “He was my friend, but he came after me.” I heard Carl sob on the ground beside me as Rick paused, 

“My hands are clean. Maybe you people are better off without me, go ahead. I say there’s a place for us, but maybe it’s just another pipe dream, maybe I’m fooling myself again. Why don’t you go find out yourself, send me a postcard! Go on, there’s the door. Think you can do better, go on let’s see how far ya get.” he paused as nobody moved, “No takers? Fine, but get one thing straight: You’re staying, this isn’t a democracy anymore.” he said before stomping away, leaving us all in silence. 

I sat back down close to Lori and Carl, Daryl coming up behind me and sitting down. He pulled me to him, wrapping me in his arms to keep my warm and to comfort me. “You okay?” he asked in my ear.

I shrugged, “I knew it was only a matter of time before one of them went off on the other.” I confessed. “I don’t know, maybe it’s for the best. Shane was starting to scare me a little, always out for blood, dead or alive.” I mumbled low enough for him to hear me and no one else. 


End file.
